love sucks
by flocklover19
Summary: Max always lived a semi normal life, but when she meets the mysterious Fang and his group of friends her life is flipped upside down. With him she is put against tasks that she never thought she would face. Will her love prevail? or will her life crumb
1. situaitions

**Max-21**

**Fang-21**

**Iggy-20**

**Nudge-19**

**Angel-16**

**Gazzy-18**

Chapter one

I walked into the club immediately feeling the blast of hot air and music blasting through the night. lights of every color I could think of were flashing everywhere, bodies were pressed against one another swaying to the hypnotic beat of pitbull's go girl

_**I party like a rock star**_

_**Look like a movie star**_

_**Play like an all star**_

_**F**k like a porn star **_

Some people actually acknowledged that we had arrived but others were too distracted and dancing, drinking, laughing and partying the night away

Well you're probably really confused by now but hey the names Maximum Martinez Ride, max for short I could never tell if my hair was blond with brown highlights or brown with blond but they fell lightly and delicately around by shoulders and down my back. I was 5'8 and proud with nice toned legs and warm brown eyes, I had an athletic body which I had worked hard for. My best friend nudge, who had beautiful caramel colored skin, and dark brown curly hair that were actually tamed tonight, had dragged me to the club and said I needed to find a man, and get over what happened with Ari. Just FYI that bastard cheated on me, and that's a big no no in my book. So reluctantly I agreed and she squealed with delight.

So here I am at the club wearing short denim shorts with black stiletto heels a black shirt that was long sleeved with cuts going side to side on both arms, and along both sides of my torso and meet in the middle with a not tied it sounded weird but was actually really cute.

Nudge was wearing a dark wash skirt, with a halter top shirt that crossed just above her chest and silver ring on the front and black heels that criss crossed all the way to her knee she looked so pretty I felt like a truck driver next to her.

I continued walking into the club and kept getting looks from guys all around, jeez did I look that bad?

I looked down feeling self conscious,i opened my mouth ready to tell nudge I'm leaving and changing out of these clothes but before I even had time to

She cut me off

"no max your staying whether you like it or not" she said and pulled me by my hand, and over to the bar.

The bartender was actually pretty cute, but not in the way that I would like him, more like hug him all day cute, with blond messy hair a cowlick and blue shinning eyes.

"hey what can I get you two ladies tonight?" he asked all business.

She ordered a sex on the beach.

"**its an actual drink people I know weird but anyways back to the story"**

And I just ordered a coke she sighed clearly annoyed but I mean come on someone had to get us home right?

Nudge continued having a conversation with the bartender and I could tell they were getting along great many guys came up to me asking to dance but I turned them all down not really caring when of course everything went downhill when I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard I automatically felt complied to listen and found that there was a band getting ready to play on stage and a guy was doing sound checks. He had amazing dark brown eyes almost black with an olive toned skin a black wife beater and black skinny jeans even from hear I could see the delicious muscles running up along his arms.

WAIT NO DON'T THINK THAT MAX.

"Check 1, 2, and 3" he said

He looked at the rest of his band and I noticed the bartender from before was at the stage tuning his electric guitar. A guy with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes was at the drums, and a girl with long brown hair, straight across bangs, and dark skin you could tell she was Spanish she looked pretty with a red tank top and black skinny jeans. She was tuning another guitar making sure everything was ready.

"All right how is everyone doing tonight"

Wahhhh the crowd erupted in cheers especially the girls I felt my stomach churn. As the cheers got louder

He chuckled in response

"Well were going to be playing one of our favorite songs its called situations" he said

The Spanish girl from before came up to fang and started fixing his hair I could tell he was annoyed, and said

"o honey you look so cute I know you're going to be excited for your first day of school" she said

I was so confused by what was going on

"What do you think there doing" I asked nudge

"I don't know maybe its part of the song." She said.

The bartender came up to him and said "hello fang its ur first day of school!!" He said a little too excited fang rolled his eyes and said

"awhh mom you know I'm not like other kids I'm dark silent and I frankly just don't give a shit" said fang

Hmmm so his name was fang I liked it, it suited him well.

Then he looked down at his guitar and strummed a cool sound and started to sing

**situations:escape the fate  
**The situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease.  
I love the way that she breathes.

I touched her (ohh).  
She touched my (ahhh).  
It was the craziest thing.

_of course at this time some crazy girl thought it would be okay to throw a bright red thong at him he looked disgusted for about one secondany other person wouldn't have noticed it but I did._

I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair I fall in love for a night.

_I was captured from his voice and couldn't help but just stare at him._

She can't behave and I'm just a slave.  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me go where you belong,  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion.

The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
It's way too full she said once you have me you'll always come back.

_At one point he must have felt my gaze because now he directly at me and neither of us looked away_.

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me go where you belong  
higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion.

_He looked at me with an intense expressions and I couldn't help but blush. He smirked in response and the girl who through the panties looked at me with disgust. He started to sing with more enthusiasm and I didn't know until then that I was right in front of the stage looking at fang singing he locked eyes with me the whole time._

I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just  
Love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised but I just  
Love to hate you.

_Be bent down and was right in my face singing softly_

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. I  
Love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)

_He came close to my face as he sang and our nose's where almost touching I could feel his warm breath right on my face it smelled sweet and natural he suddenly jumped back and sang again_.

(Whoa!) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me go where you belong higher heels  
And lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion

As he was finishing the song quickly walked away, dodging people who were dancing and screaming, and ran up to nudge she was currently on the table passed out cold from drinking. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked around hoping there would be a pay phone somewhere and then i saw dark smoldering eyes and realized fang was making is way over to me.

**soo do you like it hate it tell me what ou think this is my first time ever doing this so please dont feel afraid to say anything bad (:**

**also you know what to do click that little button! and it will make my day.**


	2. how did you like your game of hockey?

**All right so I got two reviews and even though that's not much I was just so excited so I felt that they deserved another chapter so thanks**

_Ellabella89__ and __Fangxxmylove_

Chapter 2

I saw fang making his way through the crowd and towards me. For a mille second I was so happy that he was making his way towards me I felt flutters in my stomach, and quickly shut down all my emotions knowing that if I let someone in they would hurt me and I was not willing to let that happen ever again.

Fag stopped right in front of me with a smile on his face

"Hey my name is fang what's yours?"He said really close to me that I could smell his breath it smelled sweet and natural. I leaned closer just a little and inhaled his scent trying to mesmerize it then I thought should I answer him?

I opened my mouth ready to speak when suddenly a flash of red tackled him and I realized her as the girl from before. The one who through the panties.

"Fangy baby I was looking all over for you where were you?" She practically purred at him

She looked at me with disgust again and I gave her my signature death glare.

"Baby who's this" said the red hair wonder oo red hair wonder I like it.

"uh Lissa this is-"he looked at me with a confused expression questioning me because it was true he didn't even know my name and yet I felt the need to punch Lissa right in her perky little face? And pretty much gag when she through herself right on fang and push her already fake breast to make them look bigger.

"Max" I said with as much venom in my voice he lightly flinched obviously affected by my tone.

"o well whatever I don't care fang now where was I before we were rudely interrupted" said Lissa before she practically shoved her tongue down fangs throat and played tonsil hockey with him I watched with disgust and just quickly walked away back to nudge were she was slowly getting up probably having the biggest hang over in her life.

"Unhhh max?" said nudge groggily

"Hey nudge I'm right here don't worry I'm going to get you home and put you in bed alright?"I squeezed her hand reassuringly when the bartender from before came up to me

"Uh hey sorry but were getting ready to close the bar so yea you're going to have to leave" he looked at me then at nudge and smiled

"do you need help with her uhh sorry I didn't get your name?" he said

"o hi my name is max what's yours?" I held out my hand in a friendly gesture he shook it and said

"Gazzy don't ask trust me let's just say you don't want to be near me when fang makes tacos" said gazzy

Ugh great he knew fang what are the odds?

"o um are you and fang related" I asked with mild curiosity then mentally slapped myself in the thinking of course there not fang with his olive toned skin and jet black hair looked nothing like gazzys blond hair and shining blue eyes.

"Nah we've just been really good friends since grade school he's like a brother to me" he stopped in mid sentence and looked at me with confusion "how do you know fang?" he asked

"O well let's just say that I'm the girl he walked up to while singing" I said

And saw making out with red haired wonder a.k.a Lissa the slut

He found this amusing and laughed his ass off

I looked at him confused but he just walked away muttering something about

"Jeez what is fang up to!" but I probably heard him wrong

He went over to nudge and picked her up bridal style and I led the way to my car in the parking lot I drove I drove a silver 911 Porsche turbo i opened the car for him and he lightly laid nudge down on the passenger seat strapped her in then closed the door and turned to look at me and said

"Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow with me and a couple of my friend tomorrow not as a date our anything you just seem pretty chill to be with" said gazzy

"Yea sounds cool" I said relieved that he didn't mean it as a date or anything I added his number to my Iphone so I could call him tomorrow at around noon.

"alright well bye max see you later I guess" and with that he ran off into bar, I sighed and was walking around to my side of the car when I realized that there was a 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 right in front of my car, i gawked at it for a few seconds before I realized I wouldn't be able to move because some jackass thought it would be okay to park right on the fire lane were your clearly not supposed to.

"FUCKK" I screamed out loud then quickly shut up not wanting some rapist to find me out here all alone.

"You know you really shouldn't scream like that someone could here you and come out to rape you or something" said a strangely familiar voice, I turned around hoping with all my heart that it wasn't him please please please don't let it be him. I thought to myself, slowly I turned around and of course there he was fang himself leaning on the car of the Corvette

I rolled my eyes at him and said

"o hey fang hows was ur game of hockey today"I asked hoping he would get what I meant

He looked at me confused then he understood what I said

"Oh it was great thanks for asking I did a lot of twists and turned and I even scored" he winked at me and started walking closer to me.

"ugh you sexist pig look can you just move your damn car so I can leave, and get home and you can go back to you stupid slutty girlfriend with oversized boobs" I said ok that wasn't my best remark but whatever it will have to do

He walked so he was right at my face and this close to him I noticed at was eye level with his shoulder so he was looking down at me and I had to crane my neck just to see him.

He bent down and leaned his forehead against mine

"Awh is poor little maxie jealous" his warm breath brushed against my checks like a light caress I immediately wanted to lean in and press my lips to his they looked so most and inviting I almost gave in almost but that little voice in the back of my head screamed out to me saying

(STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU JUST MET THIS GUY)

That snapped me out of my daydream and I immediately put my hands against his shoulders and pushed him back i rolled my eyes at him and said

"You wish now can you please just move your car" I said starting to get annoyed

Fang sighed and got into his car and started the car up the engine sounded smooth like a tigers purr

I got in my car and started it up as well fang drove his car next to name and pleaded with his eyes to roll the window down reluctantly I did

"What do you want now "I said?

"O nothing really I just wanted to say that you look really good tonight and I cant wait till tomorrow" he leaned out of his window and lightly brushed my face with his finger tip, before speeding off into the night.

I rolled my window up thinking what the heck did he mean by tomorrow then remembered I was suppose to hang out with gazzy tomorrow and sing they were best friends of course he would be there

Well whatever it's not like I like him or anything and I'm really excited to see him

But home come my face is burning and tingling were fang had caressed it?

I shacked my head and started up the car heading home thinking about how guys can be so damn annoying


	3. sexy back

**alright well i just noticed that in the second chapter i messed up like 36783238023 times while typing so hopefully i did better**

**in this chapter i forgot the disclaimer**

**Fang: just hurry up and do it.**

**me: whirls around surpirsed what the heck what are you doing here your suppose to be fake!**

**fang: well im not, so do the disclaimer**

**i do not own maximum ride jp does (:**

**chapter 2**

Ok so here's another chapter but I just looked at chapter two and realized how many damn mistakes I have

I called fang a fag instead of fang (bangs head against wall upset by stupid mistake.)

Also im happy that mentioning your name made you happy

But anyways here's the next chapter hopefully I won't mess up as much (:

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning having a slight headache, but probably not as big as nudges hangover. Hopefully by the time I get to her house she'll be sober enough to come with me and hang out with Gazzy, fang and the rest of the band. I was actually kind of excited to hang out with them because I didn't have many friends' only nudge... And yea that's it. Ugh my social life sucks. I got out of bed remembering last night.

(Flashback)

_I pulled up to nudges driveway still thinking about fang. God he was such a player making hot eyes at me then having a gross make out session with his stupid girlfriend I mean I wasn't jealous or anything.. it just annoyed me how he thought he could go from girl to girl but nope not me I'm going to admit I play hard to get._

_I walked out of my car and around to nudges side hoping she would wake up because I'm not planning on carrying her up all the stairs to the top floor of her house._

_"Nudge wake up" I said while shaking her shoulder_

_"Unh carry me mommy" she said her eyes halfway open. I busted out laughing at this because at the same time nudge was sucking her thumb and holding her left arm out.I took out my phone and took a picture of her thinking this would be great blackmail._

_The rest of the way I fought while trying to carry nudge up the stairs and to her bedroom I made it to her bed and took off her shoes and left back to my house._

(End of flashback)

I shook my head laughing to myself thinking how great nudge is and got up to take a shower. I blasted the hot water letting the water run down my shoulders soothing my skin and unwinding my tight muscles after about taking a 20 min shower. I went into my room and grabbed a pair of tamarack shorts a pink tank top, my black and white dc shoes, and dc flannel hat. Nudges would probably disapprove of my outfit but really I could care less.

(Outfit on profile)

I called nudge telling her I'm on my way to her house. And told gazzy I'm coming.

**(I don't want to bore you with the phone calls so yea.)**

I got in my car and drove to nudges house and looked under the matt for the extra key she always kept there and walked in yelling.

"NUDGE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT GAZZYS 30 MINS AGO" I SAID

She popped her head out of the bathroom

"Max calm down you might as well wake up the neighbors while you're here jeez" she said, she looked at my outfit with a disapproving look

"max-" she started to say but I cut her off with a glare clearly stating she better shut her mouth if she wants to live another day. She sighed and went back to applying her makeup. She didn't put a lot, just purple eye shadow and some type of lip-gloss.

"alright nudge you look beautiful as always now can we please go now" I said, I mean I'll admit I can be nice, but I'm no angel I don't have much patience with nudge when she gets ready.

She sighed "alright max we can go now and thanks I guess?" she said. And I wasn't lying nudge look great with her purple tank top and white skirt that had pretty flower designs on it and purple pumps.

(Outfit on my profile)

We got into my Porsche and I put on my silver aviators that I completely adored, nudge had gotten it for me for my birthday. I looked at nudge saying

"Ready to go?" I said

"Ready!" she chirped she put on black sunglasses that had purple hearts along the side, she put her feet up against the dash board and blasted the music. Sexy back by Justin Timberlake came on and nudge sang along shaking her hips and bobbing her head along with the music, I just laughed and sang along. Is was pretty funny when we pulled up to a red light and rolled down the windows singing to some guy wearing a black t shirt and black basketball shorts with blue and black Nike 360's in a cool looking black motorcycle. He looked really familiar but I couldn't tell who he was because he was hiding behind his motorcycle helmet he just looked at us and his shoulder started to shake like he was laughing and speeded off through the cars not once hitting any of them.

I shook my head and waited for the light to change and headed to Gazzy's house. Why did that guy look so familiar?

I arrived at gazzys house and looked at his house in shock it was freaking huge!

It was a nice pretty house at least 4 floors with stones and plain white wall in some places.

It had double doors and two white columns and three gray stones columns it was beautiful. But what shocked me the most, was the black motorcycle right in front of the house and it looked exactly like the one that me and nudge saw at the red light I groaned wondering who the owner was of the motorcycle I swear if it was fang I would die of humiliation.

(Link to house on my profile)

Nudge right next to me squealed and jumped out of the car. And right to the doors to ring the door bell I followed hesitantly. And right when I came to her Gazzy opened the door wearing white swim trunks that had the Volcom sign on his right thigh and black stripes coming out of it. Gazzy had a nice body but he just wasn't my type although I think nudge thought differently.

"Hey guys come on in" said Gazzy he looked at nudge then blushed and said

"Hey nudge you look great" he said a little shy.

"Thanks you to" said Nudge I rolled my eyes and looked at them

"Hi Gazzy nice to see you to I'm doing fine how about you" I said annoyed

He laughed and said "hey Max I'm doing great thanks" he laughed again but stopped when he heard

Someone scream and it sounded like it was coming from the backyard gazzy looked at us and we took off running towards the screaming.

ok so this chapter is kind of short but review and maybe ill update again tonight with the next chapter

do it or ill make fang kill you

**Fang: hmm i doubt ill listen you**

**kathy: throws pillow at fang!**

**shut upp! tehehe 3**


	4. are you still bringing sexy back?

**Fang: Kathy just shut up and do it right this time.**

**Me: turns around "fang just shut up" tackles fang! And punches him in face**

**Disclaimer I do not own maximum ride jp does**

**Chapter 4**

I followed Gazzy through many twist and turns throughout his house before we finally ended up at his backyard and let me tell you they had the biggest pool I had ever seen in my entire life!

It had a weird oval shape to it with an island in the middle that had a two palm trees one of the left and another on the right, the island was made out of tan stone, There was a bridge connecting to the ground around the pool that you could cross to get to the island, it was absolutely beautiful. But what really caught my attention was the little scene going on.

Fang was currently holding someone over his shoulder; the girl had long curly hair and shining blue eyes. She kind of looked like Gazzy.

"FANG BENJAMIN BURNS, IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE I SWEAR ILL.. DYE ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES PINK!" she said while pounding on his back.

"Alright angel you want me to put you down?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes fang that's what I've been asking you!" said angel, then she understood what she said and panic crossed here eyes.

"NO FA-"she said, but was cut off with another scream when she was thrown into the pool.

"Fang what the hell our guest just got here and already I can tell that I can't take you anywhere without you fooling off" said Gazzy

Fang whirled around surprised that we where there but smirked when he saw me

"Hey max are you still bringing sexy back" he asked laughing at me. I blushed a deep scarlet and glared at him telling him he would pay for what he did everyone looked at us confused but I just shook my head along with nudge.

I looked at fang and noticed that he had a perfect Six Pac and smooth skin on his back free of any blemish, it looked silky smooth and all I wanted at that moment was to run my hands down his back and feel the smoothness under my fingertips for myself. Fang smirked at me as if knowing what I was thinking then did a perfect dive into the pool.

"Hi I'm angel Gazzys little sister you must be max!" said a high pitched voice.

It took me awhile to realize the voice was directed at me. And she was holding out her hand ready for me to shake it.

"Hi I'm max nice to meet you Angel" she smiled at me well.. Angelically, I decided at that moment that I could like angel she seemed nice. I meet the rest of the band and they seemed pretty cool as well.

The Spanish one was Ella, the strawberry blond guy with blue eyes is Iggy.

"max how do you expect to swim in that" said Gazzy I looked at him confused then remembered he told me to bring a swimsuit and I didn't realize till now that nudge had a bag with her.

"Uh I guess I'm not swimming then" I said

"What! No you can just borrow something of mine" said Ella before I could protest I was dragged away into the house and into the bathroom where Ella threw a two piece at me and said I couldn't get out until I put it on. I banged on the door for a little but then just gave up and put on the bikini. I looked at myself in the mirror. Sure it was a cute bikini it was black with an ed hardy sign on the left breast that had a heart, and a ribbon going around it that said true love kills and the bottom's were plain black, but damn it's not even clothing it might as well just be a bra and underwear! I sighed and figured I might as well get this over with.

"Ella you can open the door now." I said

She opened the door and hesitated for awhile before opening it all the way.

"OMG MAX YOU LOOK GREAT!" she said

"Unh thanks Ella" I said then quickly walked away feeling self conscious. I was never used to people, giving me compliments, especially Ari. I shook my head trying not to think about him I mean I didn't care anymore I had new friends that hopefully cared about me.

I finally reached the pool and when I did everyone's jaws dropped.

"What do I have something on my face?" I said

"ZOMG MAX NO YOU LOOK TOTALLY Hot, I mean I have never seen you wear something like that. I mean not that you don't look great in other clothing because you totally rock the tomboy look but I mean holy crap I cant believe you actually put that on usually you would kill me if I even try to make you wear something like that anyways you usually wear dark clothing not like emo clothes but like dark colors like purple and black and green. And omg green looks great on you!" said nudge

Everyone stared at her in shock probably wondering how one person could talk so much in one breath.

"uh yea your probably all wondering how I survived with that motor mouth but to this day it's still a mystery." I said breaking the tension and it worked everyone laughed except for one. Fang.

I looked over at him and he still had his mouth hanging open. Hmm I might as well give him a little show you know mess with his mind. I walked over to him shaking my hips a little more than needed to and stopped when I was right in front of him. I stood up on the tip of my toes to whisper in his ear

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" I said make sure my lips brushed his ear while I whispered to him. Then I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the pool. Everyone broke down laughing at the little scene I gave and I turned around. Saying "thank you, thank you" repeadtly. But fang being fang didn't take that as a man and broke the surface of the pool, jumped up and pulled me under with him. I swam back up coughing. And fang did the same but smiled when he saw me. He swam closer to me and I slowly backed away from him and I hit the edge of the pool and I didn't notice until then that we were under the bridge, away from everyone else.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and titled his head getting ready to kiss me, I closed my eyes like I would if any other boy kissed me. Fang closed the distance between our lips and pressed them against mine. A shock ran through my lips and out my toes, I gasped then put my hands in his hair bringing him closer then I titled my head deepening the kiss. He put his tongue to my lips demanding access then I opened my mouth allowing him and our tongues explored each other's mouth. God fang just tasted so good. Before things could get any crazier someone jumped into the pool made a huge splash

BOOM!!

Iggy landed right next to us when he did a cannonball into the pool. I pulled away and looked at fang in horror and quickly swam away before Iggy could see me with fang.

I CANT BELIEVE I KISSED HIM! I mean I guess I liked kissing fang but he has a damn girlfriend for god sakes he shouldn't be doing that, I did a couple laps but stopped when fang ended up right in front of me.

"Hey look max I'm sorry about before I shouldn't have done that" I tried swimming around him not wanting to listen to his apologies. He probably didn't mean it anyways. But when I moved to the left so did he. I took a deep breath resisting the urge to punch him and looked at him irritated

"Look fang you're probably not even sorry. And you know what I'm not willing to be another girl on your damn list of girls you fuck with so you know what just leave me alone." I said then quickly swam away. Fang is just like Ari he doesn't care about girl's feelings he'll use a girl then throw them away like there worse less.

The rest of the afternoon I and fang didn't even look at each other or talk, we just pretended like what happened before didn't happen. But every time I would be talking to someone my mind would go back to the kiss. It was just so weird I had never felt such emotion with anyone. Kissing fang just felt so right.

He probably didn't even feel the same way about me anyways he was too busy. Messing around with Lissa. So I decided to put my feelings for fang in a box and lock it away.

But the end of the night we all decided to go to club and I protested at first but nudge and Ella begged me to go. So in the end I decided to go.

The whole time while I was driving home with nudge I was thinking about how tonight would go.

**SO YEA THERE WAS SOME FAX FOR YA THERE!! GOTTA LOVE ME SOME FAX**

**But more in the next chapter lots of other pairings like fax, lax but no one likes lax so yea **

**"lissa and fang"**

**Eggy and nazzy!!**

**Yup**

**Kathy: so fang how did you like the chapter?**

**Fang: eh it was okay**

**Kathy: what ok? Ughh your mean**

**Fang hahaha I know just hurry up and end the chapter**

**Kathy: alrighty please review!! And tell me what you thought about the chapter!!**


	5. time is running out

**Alright so I got more reviews and I was so happy!!**

**So welcome new readers. And also lex the spazz your mind control worked because I'm adding another chapter (:**

**Chapter 5**

When I got home from hanging out at Gazzys house, nudge automatically went crazy trying to find outfits for me to wear.

"Omg max you have to wear the cutest outfit tonight, I mean I saw fang making those hot eyes at you. And let me tell you, you guys' would be the cutest couple ever max! Hm do you like this shirt? Nah it's to slutty I mean I want you to look sexy max, but definitely not too skimpy! Ahhh I wonder what I'm going to where omg what am I going to where ahhh max I have to go bye sorry!

I sighed once she was gone I guess I'm on my own. Isn't life grand?

In the end I ended up with a pretty decent looking outfit

With a pair of denim shorts, a white strapless shirts, black studded belt, a necklace with silver wings that stayed put just above my cleavage. A pair of Nike 360's that had a blue background with splattered black paint, grey weird spots in other places, and a green neon Nike sign and dark blue laces they were my favorite shoes

(I actually have those shoes so check it out on my profile!)

I walked down the stairs feeling sort of confident about the outfit I chose, I walked around the corner into the kitchen and there was nudge and god she looked great! She had on a red strapless dress that had a cool looking black swirling design to it.

"Hey nudge you look great" I said

"what max not even, you look completely awesome to I like that look for you better, its more you" said nudge and smiled showing that she really did like it, I was about to answer back but I was interrupted by LiL john and lmfao singing shots.

_When I walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free  
We like ciroc  
We love patron  
we came to party rock  
Everybody it's on  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots _

Followed by a car honking telling us that our ride had just arrived, a.k.a fang and everyone else, Nudge jumped out of her seat and was out the front door before I even registered what was going on. I laughed at her eagerness to see Gazzy, I mean everyone knows' that there meant to be if only it could be that easy for me and fang. But I mean not all of us can get what we want now can we?

I walked outside and stopped dead in my tracks I was expecting Fangs Corvette or Gazzys Lamborghini. But no instead right there was a huge black hummer limo and Gazzy and Iggy where on top on the car singing shots by lmfao and LiL john it was actually pretty funny watching them. I laughed not able to contain my laughter and walked over to them

" what the hell are you guys doing, get down" I said, Gazzy looked down and smiled while pointing to his ears telling me he couldn't hear me over the music, I sighed while shaking my head and just got in the limo. Inside was Ella with now Iggy since he and Gazzy decided to come back in and nudge and right in the corner excluded from everyone was fang and he had his arm around Lissa and whispering in her ear. I rolled my eyes at them and went to sit down with nudge.

"Ew who the hell invited you?" said Lissa in her annoying voice

"Max calm down don't do anything you'll regret" said nudge while trying to calm me down, I ignored her and turned around and faced Lissa

"You know what Lissa? I would ask you the same thing, but frankly I don't give a shit if you're here, even if I tried to ignore you, which would be completely impossible with your annoying screeching voice trying to pick a fight with me 24-7. So you know what Lissa do us all a favor and for once just shut the hell up!"I said

I thought I heard Lissa mumble something about me regretting ever saying that to her but decided to ignore it she probably wouldn't do anything anyways.

Everyone looked at Lissa in silence before busted out laughing; even fang had a small smile on his face. I stayed looking at his face. His soft black hair and smooth olive toned skin and strong nose, and His warm soft lips I could almost feel them moving again mine and taste him, I went back up and saved his eyes for last knowing I would get lost in them. I met his eyes and was shocked to find him staring right at me; I blushed a deep red and looked away. The intense stare he was giving me was like he was staring right into my soul. Like he was completely evading me but somewhere in his eyes' it looked like there was … love but was quickly swallowed up before I even fully registered it. Anyways love and hate are both very intense emotions so I probably just mixed them up.

The rest of the way fang and I didn't make eye contact again. When we finally arrived He didn't even realize we got there because he was too busy sucking face with Lissa. I might as well step in…

"hey fang, Lissa could you guys stop sucking face for like 2 seconds so we can get into the club?" I said

Fang pulled away from Lissa and blushed a cute pink, and I was shocked fang never blushed.

No max you do think fang is cute.

**O but I do little annoying voice.**

I ignored the little ramble I was having and stepped out of the club feeling the blast of hot hair

And the song day and night by kid Cudi blasting its way through the night, hmm déjà vu much?

I laughed to myself and walked into the club followed by fang and Lissa and in front was the rest of the group. Gazzy immediately took nudge by the hand and led her to the dance floor to dance and Iggy did the same thing with Ella. I sighed and made my way to bar, But didn't make it far because someone grabbed my arm. I turned around ready to punch the guy who thought he had the right to touch me but stopped when I saw it was fang. I rolled my eyes at him and asked

"What do you want fang?" I asked

"Jeez max what makes you think I want something I can't talk to you?" he said putting a hand to his heart being stupid and faking he was hurt. I rolled my eyes thinking guys always want something.

"Fang, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend or something?" I asked curious looking around for the red haired wonder.

"True.. maybe, but I came here to ask you something" he said and I looked at him and waited for him to say what he wanted, he hesitated for second, running a hand through his hair like he always does when he's nervous.

"Look max I- um do you want to dance?" he asked clearly changing the subject I ignored that, and agreed to dance with fang. Gosh I couldn't wait to see the look on Lisa's face also that and I really wanted to dance with him. Fang smiled at me and lead me to the dance floor. I put my back to him and he put his hands on my waist, I moved my waist along with the beat of the muse's song time is running out.

_I think I'm drowning,  
Asphyxiated,  
I wanna break this spell,  
That you've created._

I could feel fangs hot breath on my neck and leaned against him titling my head up to look at him, fang was already looking at me and I was surprised by how close we were… this time I couldn't help but turn around and stand on the tip of my toes and kiss fang more passionate then I have ever kissed anyone in my life. Fang hesitated for a second but then wound his arms around me and kissed me back just as hungrily, our lips move in sync and fang caught my bottom lip between his teeth biting on it gently demanding access. I opened it and his tongue slipped inside massaging mine but this time it wasn't as urgent as before not so much as a need but more like he wanted to enjoy me being in his arms. I pulled away allowing myself to breath, but fang didn't stop he just trailed hot wet kisses down my neck, he stopped at my collarbone and bite my skin gently before letting his tongue run over it lightly. I sighed enjoying this moment and that's when I finally realized I have fallen completely head over heels for Fang Benjamin Burns.

LISSA POV

I walked out of the ladies room and stopped dead in my tracks and pulled my shirt down a little and pushed up my boobs to make them look bigger. Got to make sure I look good for fang. I looked around and noticed the bartender staring at me with interest I winked at him and he waved me over I was about to when

I looked to my left and there was fang and max dancing! O hell no this is not happening! Then she titled her head up and they started kissing like really intense kissing I shrieked and stomped over to the bartender I told max she would pay and you know what that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I leaned against the bar table making my boobs looks bigger and succeeded when he's eyes trailed down to my chest

"Hey sweetie can you do me a favor?" I cooed at him

"Anything for you baby" he said and winked at me, I smiled back and said

"You see that girl in the corner dancing with that guy he has black hair and tan skin" I said pointing to fang and max

"Uh yea what about them" he said, I laughed and handed him 5 Oxycodone pills

"Crush this up and put it in her drink will you?" I asked him I blinked my eyes at him hoping to persuade him

"Uh sure but what are they?"he said confused

"Oh there her medicine she doesn't like taking them so just put it in her drink and if you succeed, well let's just say you're going to have a fun night" I said

"Sure thing Hun"

I smiled

I told max she would get it. And with that I gave the guy my number and walked out.

Fangs pov

I trialed hot wet kisses down maxs neck thinking about how good she smelled and tasted I bit the indentation in between her shoulder and collarbone then lightly licked it. I heard her sigh then smiled against her collarbone bone before pulling away and smiling at her. I leaned in and gave her one more gentle kiss before leading her back over to the bar

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" said the bartender

"Uh ill have a shot of whiskey" I said and max ordered the same, I waited for the guy to give us our drinks and noticed max's looked a little weird but thought nothing of it. I downed mine in a second and so did max.

I was about to ask her If she wanted to dance again, when I noticed her skin look more pale than usual.

"Max, are you ok?" I asked concerned I felt her head, and pulled my hand away like I was burned, she was so damn hot! "Holy shit max you're burning up!"

"Fang something's not right I don't-"but that's all she got out of her mouth before she fainted. I caught her before she could hit the ground and max started to shake in my arms, I looked at her in alarm and realized she was having a seizure and it was the scariest shit I have ever seen.

"SOMEONE CALL 911 PLEASE" I said, I saw nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Ella making their way through the crowd and max was getting worse I opened her mouth and held her tongue to make sure she didn't bite it off.

Nudge screamed a loud piercing scream and feel down next to me crying when she saw max

I looked at Iggy and saw he was already taking out his phone calling 911 and Ella was crying as well,

Gazzy was on the ground trying to comfort nudge.

I looked back at max and

thought please max don't die. I need you.

And somewhere in the distance I could hear the wailing of the ambulance.

**ALRIGHT SO A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**FAX AND THE EVIL LISSA PLOTTING HER EVIL SCHEMES!!**

**AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Fang: you just had to make me the hero**

**Kathy: of course that's what the ladies want**

**Haha review please (:**


	6. addicted

**Ok so I didn't get any new reviews so that makes me want to cry I hope I'm not losing any readers?**

**But anyways here the chapter..**

_Two days later_

_Fang POV_

The past few days have been a living hell for me. I never left max's side, I was always holding on to her hand. But it wasn't warm like it usually was it was cold and clammy.

I sighed remembering two nights ago at the club.

(Flashback)

_I looked into the distance waiting for the ambulance to arrive; I could already see its bright lights and hear the siren._

_I held max tighter to my chest she had stopped having the seizure and was now looking deathly pale. I had to admit I was scared... For max I wouldn't know what to do if she passed away. _

_"Sir we need to take the girl" I growled at him hoping to scare him and it worked but regretted it when I noticed it as the doctor._

_"Oh I'm sorry I just-"I was at loss for words, I didn't know what to say at a moment like this. He nodded in understanding._

_"look if it makes you feel any better you can ride in the ambulance with us, but u do need to let her go so we can get her hooked up to an iv and get fluids in her, from what it looks like she probably had too much to drink and-"I was shaking my head at what he was saying max only had one drink it's not possible for someone to overdose on one drink is it? But then I remembered her drink looking a little fuzzy._

_I told them this and when they took her off into another room the doctor came back to me and said_

_"Are you fang?" said the doctor_

_I looked at him and nodded resisting the urge to throw him against the wall and demand answers._

_"yes well it looks like Maximum Ride Martinez… has had a drug overdose of some kind, were still doing test but from what I Can tell, she took an excessive amount of Oxycodone pills, now I'm telling you that those pills are not to be messed with they're not something people your age should be messing with, there life threatening if someone overdosed on them." He said_

_I looked at him bewildered, drug overdose that doesn't sound like max._

_ The next couple of hours I spent standing next to max and not leaving her side except for when a doctor had to take a test or something and the occasional necessity… the bathroom. _

(End of flashback)

I shook my head still confused on why max would overdose on pills, I mean max just would never do that- I was snapped out of my confusing thoughts when I heard a weak voice croak my name.

"Fang" said max. I snapped my attention to max and almost started crying when I realized she was awake.

"hey max I'm right here, don't worry you're going to be fine" I told her and squeezed her hand reassuringly before leaning up to kiss her forehead and smooth her hair out around her face.

"Unh what the hell happened I remembered dancing then..." she stopped in midsentence blushing as the night came back rushing to her obviously remembering the kiss. I chuckled and told her what happened that night starting when she fainted the seizure and stopped when I was getting to the part about what me and the doctor talked about.

"Fang what did the doctor say?" she said sounding unsure and confused on why I stopped, I looked back up at her face. And noticed how her skin was going back to its usual tan skin and rosy pinks cheeks. She looked so alive and beautiful at that moment that I couldn't help but lean my head closer and gently kiss her on the lips. I pulled away and smiled at her

"Don't worry about it max, for now just rest and heal well talk about it later." I said I could tell she was about to protest but I shut her off glaring at her, saying with my eyes that she better shut up before I make her. She sighed and shut her eyes, and I immediately missed the warmth of her gaze on me, but smiled at how beautiful max looked in her sleep she didn't look uptight and on the verge on snapping like she usually did, this was another side of max I had never seen, and deep down inside I hopped it wouldn't be my last. I smiled softly at the thought and put my head down on Max's lap before falling asleep and dreaming beautiful dreams of max.

MAX POV.

Ok so you know how people always find hospitals a safe sanctuary, and can't help but feel at peace there. Well you know what those people are crazy I pretty much broke the door down trying to get outside into fresh air that wasn't polluted with the antiseptic smell that always made me crawl the walls. I spent enough time in a hospital when I was little and ever since the incident I never wanted to go back ever again I was always overwhelmed with memories of my childhood.

_(Flashback)_

**_By the way max is 14 at the time. And her mom saved her from a drive by that was happening while they were at the park._**

_I stood still, not able to understand what was going on doctors where running around the room getting a cart and putting some weird looking gel stuff on paddle's before putting it on both sides of my mom. She jerked around like she was electrocuted and I realized that's what they were doing, they were trying to start my mother's heart back up because she flat lined. The doctors tried to start her heart again but the damn monitor just wouldn't beep. The doctor looked at me with a pained expression and said_

_"I'm sorry" then he looked at his watch and said._

_"time of death 9:15 am Anne ride" said the doctor, an ear piercing scream filled the entire room followed but loud shaking sobs and it took me awhile to realize they were coming from me. I didn't want to accept the fact my mom had died, that she would never come back. Never going to comfort me in my time of need, say reassuring words to me when I've had a bad day. I cried harder looking at the dead form of my mom on the bed._

_Ever since that day I've never been the same._

_(End of flashback)_

"Max... Max MAX!" said fang. I shook my head and starred at him. It was then I realized we were in the front of Gazzy house where everyone else was waiting inside.

"What?" I asked

"You really didn't hear a word I just said to you" he said slightly amused. I rolled my eyes at him and waited for him to say what he had to say.

"I said do you take…drugs of any kind" he asked. I looked at him shocked, what he thought I was crazy or something. Of course I didn't take any pills. I'm not a damn drug addict.

"What fang, of course I don't. That's crazy you would even think that" I said pissed at why he even had the damn guts to ask me such a question.

"WELL THEN EXPLAIN WHY THE DAMN DOCTOR SAID YOU HAD A DRUG OVERDOSE AND THAT'S WHY YOU ALMOST DIED MAX" he said yelling at me I looked at him in shock fang had never lost control on his emotions' I looked down at my arms folded in my lap fang was scary.. When he was pissed I didn't like this side of him.

"Look max I'm sorry for yelling it's just that you don't understand how scared I was" his voice cracked at the end and I looked up at him in alarm to find he had a couple tears falling down his face and landing lightly on his jeans fang quickly wiped away the tears probably pissed that he didn't hide his emotions.

I lifted my hand and titled his head for him to look at me I kept my hand there and cradled his face in my hand. Without even thinking I leaned closer and licked away a stray tear it tasted salty and warm.

I tenderly kissed him on the lips and pulled away from him. I looked him straight in the eye and pleaded with my eyes for him to understand that I didn't take any drugs.

He sighed and took my hand away from his face

"I'm sorry max... For breaking down like that let's just go inside and greet everyone else anyways I think I… have to call Lissa and talk to her." Said fang,

I looked at him, and felt my heart squeeze as I started to realize what his words meant. I nodded getting ready to get out of the car so he could call his girlfriend… just as I was about to reach for the door handle fang grabbed my arm and pulled me to him his lips smashed against mine and I immediately started to kiss him back parting my lips slightly allowing him entrance. His tongue slipped in and we explored each other's mouth, I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged on it light fang moaned quietly and put his hand on the small of my back pushing me closer it was pretty uncomfortable, but I climbed over my seat and onto his lap never breaking the kiss but I was pretty pushed up against him with the steering wheel pressed into my back, I broke away from his lips and stared at him In shock

"what was that for" I said, trying to even out my breathing

"ex girlfriend max I'm breaking up with Lissa it doesn't feel right being with her when I have these feelings for you." He said then lightly blushed, I smiled and climbed out of his lap and opening the door I held my hand out to him and he took it and closed the door behind him.

Together we walked hand in hand to Gazzys house

before pretty much all hell broke loose.

** Ok not the longest chapter but don't worry the next one will be im writing it right now. also i have no idea were im gojng with this story so yea just go along with it but i will get to some sort of plot (:**

**Fang: finally you allowed me to break up wit lissa**

**Kathy: of course I wasn't going to make you stay with her**

**Fang: yea and I'm pretty sure there going to be surprised in the next chapter because-**

**Throws pillow at fang **

**Kathy:shut up!! Don't ruin it**

**Fang :sorry hahah**

**Lol anyways review (:**


	7. rebellious

**Alright so I got more reviews and that made me so happy so welcome new readers also since I haven't done anything in like a day I'm going to post two chapters because I know how annoying it is to wait (:**

Chapter 7

So basically what I mean by all hell breaking lose, was that someone had the damn nerve to grab a fistful of my hair and yank me back by it, so in the end my hand was ripped out of fangs and I was on the ground, looking up at a very pissed off Lissa.

"BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" said Lissa, I glared at her and rolled onto my side, then jumped up ready to rip off her perky little red head. Fear crossed Lissa's eyes then it was gone as soon as it was there.

"you don't scare me max" said Lissa, trying to sound brave but I could tell that underneath all the clothes and makeup is just an insecure little girl who makes fun of other people to make herself feel better. Usually in a situation like this I would walk away, but Lissa is pretty much pushing my self control limit, which is about a centimeter big.

"You know what Lissa I really am tired of you. You can stand there and act like no one scares you, that you can rule the world and every guy bows at your feet, and every girl will tremble's under your gaze but you know what, I'm not like other girl's I'm maximum ride, and fang sure as hell isn't like any other guy. We know how to stand up for ourselves so you know what. why don't you just walk away while you can. Because I swear one more mistake Lissa and you're out." I said, I tried to hide the fact I was so surprised by my little speech but I was cut off by Lissa saying something that I was not expecting.

"You know what max you can go ahead as well and act like the tough maximum ride, that everyone thinks you are. But me I know the real truth ever since your mom passed died you've never been the same you became rebellious, you went to drinking and drugs to clear your mind" I tried not to show how her words were affecting me most of it was the truth, I did become rebellious to the point where my dad kicked me out, and I moved into my own house but I never did drugs. I looked at fang; I completely forgot he was here. He was looking at me confused expression asking me with his eyes again if I really did do drugs. I shook my head at him and looked at Lissa.

"Lissa I never did drugs, why do you keep trying to frame me?" I asked

She clicked her tongue like she was disappointed in me.

"But Maxi why did I find drugs in your purse and I know for a fact that there still there" said Lissa, I was about to go show her I had nothing in my purse but fang beat me to it, I saw him going towards the car and pulling out my purse. He zipped it open and looked around for awhile. I smirked at Lissa knowing he wouldnt find any-.

"WHAT THE HELL!" said/yelled fang, I looked at him in alarm and there in his hand's… he was holding one bag of oxy condone pills and a G in another.

**(A g is a bag of weed that could be sold for like 50 bucks or more.)**

He looked up at me with so many emotions running through his eyes. Betrayal, heartbroken, pain, and… regret. I sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and I could feel tears building up in my eyes, I tried to blink the tears away but failed when they started to spill out. I walked towards pleading him with my eyes to understand that I didn't do it.

"fang I didn't do it I swear please… you have to believe me" I said I walked towards him and reached my hand up to make him look at me, and my heart broke inside when he stepped back out of my reach and looked up at me with tears in his eyes and said words I never wanted to hear him say.

"Max how could you?" he asked I was about to answer but he interrupted me not done with what he was saying.

"I trusted you max, I asked you if you did drugs, and you lied write to my face." he said looking at me, I had never seen fang show so much emotion in his beautiful obsidian eyes, I had always waited for the day when fang would let me in and show me everything he was feeling and that day had finally come, but I never expected it to be like this. I was too far off in my thoughts that I didn't hear the click of Gazzys door opening and everyone stepping out and looking at me and fang, and feeling the tension in the air.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked nudge, she looked at me and noticed the tears in my eyes and stepped forward probably to comfort and ask what's wrong, but before she even had the chance I snatched my bag out of fangs hand, grabbed my keys and drove away as fast as I could. I stole a glance in my review mirror and saw fang fall to the ground crying, it took all of my self control to not drive back and take fang in my arms and tell him everything would be okay. But then I would be lying to him because deep down inside I knew everything wasn't okay. Someone was out to get me and I had a feeling it was Lissa.

I arrived at my house and ran out of the car and straight up the stairs, I ended tripping on the last stair and the breath went out of me with a whoosh but I didn't care. I lost fang he didn't believe me; he thought I actually did drugs.

I closed my eyes and brought my knees to my chest to hold myself together. Sobs made its way through my chest, and out my mouth, tears spilled down my face and I cried harder thinking about what just happened.

I felt warm arms wraps themselves around me and pull me onto their lap. I looked up into the face of...

**(Ha-ha I was about to leave the chapter at that but decided to keep going)**

_I looked up into the face of… Nudge_,

she looked at me concern all over her face,and she hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear about how everything would be fine. Pretty soon my sobs turned into hiccups I looked at nudge and smiled at her but it probably turned out a little wobbly.

"Thanks nudge, I'm going to go take a shower" I said and got up from my place at the ground, I looked down at herand said

"Nudge please, don't leave me" I said she nodded and got up and hugged me again before going into the living room, and I made my way to my bathroom. I took a long shower, and thought about fang the whole time his dark eyes, his warm soft lips, his smooth jet black hair, and his natural scent and taste that I loved and couldn't get enough off. I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower and went into my room to get dressed. I ended up with a pair of gray ripped skinny jeans, a cerulean blue and black plaid shirt that didn't have a sleeve but thick straps a pair of blue converse and black bangles.

(Outfit on profile)

I headed down the stairs and saw nudge waiting for me with a bucket of ice-cream, whip cream, and cookies and setting up a movie. She looked at me surprised

"Where are you going max, I thought we could stay here and just hang out, you and me considering what happened... with fang" she said, I felt a tug at my heart of her mentioning fang.

"yea well change of plans, I'm not going to sit back while some damn red head steels fang from me, so are Gazzy and the rest still going to the club?" I asked.

"Yes they are but max you just got out of the hospital I mean-"I cut her off and said four simple words that should shut her up.

"Were going, get ready" I said

I was determined to make fang understand and see that I needed him and I knew just how to do it.

**OHHH CLIFFE!!!**

**HAHAHAHA**

**But anyways Im typing the next chapter once I put this up so keep on the look out!! For it(:**

**also fang escaped from me so here i have iggy with me!!yayy **

**kathy:say hi iggy**

**Iggy:HEY GUYS IM SO EXCITED TO BE HERE.. note the sarcasm guys**

**Kathy:o shut up it wont be that bad haha**

**iggy:righttt.**


	8. just like a star

**Alright so a lot of people are posting spoilers on fanfiction and I'm kind of upset by what some of them are saying because one person says fang dies and Sam joins the flock like wth? Sam he doesn't even have wings.**

**Another says fang leave because max doesn't concentrate with him around but idk I guess I'm going to have to wait and see for myself.**

**Also I never mentioned where they live and I feel damn stupid so**

**Gazzys angel are related but Fang and Iggy live with them like roommates and there rich because Gazzys parents work for itex!**

**Max lives by herself so does nudge and Ella.**

**Chapter 8**

**MAX POV.**

Nudge agreed with me when I told her the whole story of how I think it's Lissa that has been doing this to me. So here I am in the car with my acoustic guitar in my lap, hyperventilating and freaking out that I even agreed to do this, but there's no backing out now.

"Max would you please just calm down, you're going to do fine I already called Iggy and Gazzy they agreed to the plan, and fang is completely clueless, also you're going to do fine." Said nudge, trying to calm me down it worked a little, but my heart started beating faster and more crazy when we turned the corner and onto the street where Gazzys club was located.

"Hey nudge maybe we should go back I don't think I can do this" I said, nudge looked at me and I could tell just by her expression, there's no going back. I sighed and stepped out of the car ready to do what I came to do.

**FANG POV.**

After max left she was all I could think about, Lissa had tried to comfort me, and she kept saying that I still had her but I didn't want anyone besides max. She found this rude so she slapped me and went into her car and drived away. I will never understand girls, I mean I wonder if I over reacted. But I couldn't have overreacted I held the damn drugs right in my hand that I found in her purse! I didn't want to believe it but I had the proof I needed right in front of me. I jumped off my bed and threw the bags at wall, furious that she had lied to me. I shook my head and headed into the shower where I got ready to go to the club.

I ended up wearing black skinny jeans, a black button down t-shirt that had that little Hollister sign on the right, and a pair of black converse.

I trudged down the stairs, and noticed I was the last one left in the house which was weird, usually we all went together. I went towards the door and saw a piece of paper attached to it I ripped it off and read what it said

_Fang we left to the club without you, you were taking too long._

_Meet us there as soon as possible_

_-Gazzy, Iggy and Ella._

I sighed and grabbed my leather jacket and car keys and got into my corvette.

I arrived at the club about 10 minutes later and stepped out. I expected it to be loud like it usually was with people going In and out, but I saw no one, I walked towards the front door and opened it. What the hell no one was there, it was completely dark, but then one light came on and shined on the one person I least expected to be here.

Max…

I looked at her confused, and was about to step out and leave when she spoke into the mike and said

"Fang please just listen" she said, I crossed my arms and glared at her allowing her to continue she looked down at the guitar she had in her hands and started to play and sing.

**_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honor to love you_**

I stared at max in shock she had the most beautiful voice I have ever had, she looked like an angel under the spotlight, strumming her guitar and singing the song with her captivating voice.

**_Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_**

Another spotlight appeared and it showed Iggy on the drums using a steady beat, I looked away from max and could feel the scowl that had once been on my face soften.**__**

You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh...  
Your love,

I walked closer to the stage as max sang higher.**__**

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

I frowned at the lyrics she was singing because it was true.

Ella and nudge came in singing

"nah nah nah nah"**__**

Now I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,

Max closed her eyes as she got more into the song and this close I could see how the light made her hair see more blonde, her skin glowed in the light and she was so beautiful that it took my breath away.**__**

I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I won't let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Max finally opened her eyes and looked down at me she sang softer, and slower as the song came to an end.**__**

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands.

Max finished the song and looked at me waiting for answer, but I didn't know what to say, I was so shocked by the lyrics of the song they were so sincere. And max made my singing sound like a dying dog.

"fang please say something, I know what happened earlier looked really bad but I'm telling you I don't do drugs I never lied to you, I mean I think Lissa is trying to get me-"I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers and kissing her passionately max responded quickly and wound her arms around my neck while I put mind on her waist and pulled her closer, I was about to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted by many

"AWWWWW'S!!" Said Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, and Nudge. I pulled away from max and chuckled at the sudden interruption.

"Oh shut up guys." Said max clearly irritated that they had interrupted max and fang time, woah did I really just say that? God I'm becoming gayer by the minute, I was pulled out of my thoughts when nudge asked a question that for once in my life I didn't know the answer too.

"So does this mean you guys are together?" said nudge, I looked at max questioning her with my eyes,

Are we together? She looked at me but her eyes held no emotion, she probably didn't want me to know what she was thinking, suddenly a mischievous looked crossed her face and I raised an eyebrow at her questioning her, what was she up to.

"Uh guys, well be right back" said max, she grabbed my hand and ran towards the door laughing, it was such a beautiful sound that I could help but laugh as well.

"Max, where are we going?" I said, she didn't answer but continued to drag me by the hand towards the car. Once we reached there she let go and jumped into her car and started it up, I looked at her confused and she leaned into her seat and opened the door for me

"well come on get in" she said, I got in and closed the door, and before I knew it max had rolled down all the windows and blasted the music, untouched by the veronicas was on and we were speeding off down the highway towards god knows where. I decided at that moment, to not worry about where we were going, and relaxed into my seat, and just enjoyed the bliss of being with max. I looked over at her and smiled she was driving and the wind was blowing her hair around her face like a blonde halo, singing along with the song. Her beautiful voice just made the sight all the more perfect.

The next hour I spent in the car, singing along with songs here and there, and talking to max but mostly just enjoyed the feeling of being in her presence. Finally I couldn't take it and I had to ask her.

"Max, where the hell are we going?" I asked, max smirked at my impatience and finally answered.

"Jeez fang, impatient much?" she said, trying to annoy me, I was about to answer her with a comeback when the car suddenly turned off the road and stopped. Max got out of the car and said,

"come on fang were going to have to walk from here on" said max and she started to walk out of view, I freaked for about a second but then decided to follow her, I made my way through the trees and finally max came into view.

"Max-"I said

"Where here" she said I looked at her confused then looked at what she was talking about then stopped dead in my tracks, and gawked at the beautiful scenery.

Where I was, was a place out of a fairytale. It had a huge waterfall with water so blue and clear it was pretty much see through, but the water got darker as you neared the water. Fully surrounding it was fresh looking green grass that looked so soft it made you want to just lay in it, and to make this even more perfect there was the sun setting just above the waterfall, it looked beautiful with orange, pink, and even purple surrounding the sun.

"How-how did you find this place?" I asked max, she looked at me and smiled, but it wasn't her usual breath taking smile her eyes didn't shine they had pain in them.

"this is where I came the night I was… kicked out I ran away from my house and just kept driving and driving until I somehow ended up here" said max, I looked at her and smiled

"Well its beautiful max, but what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well there is a beautiful waterfall so how about we swim?" she said

"I would love that but I don't have a swim suit" I said, max looked at me and winked

"Neither do I" she said using a flirtatious voice and before I knew it she was taking off her clothes leaving her in a black bra and matching underwear I starred at her in shock, god I thought she was beautiful before but there were many things I wanted to do to her at this moment-

"Fang aren't you going to come in?" asked max confusion clearly in her voice. I looked over at max and noticed she was already in the water, I looked at her then at ground and get this I actually blushed, god I have no idea what's wrong with me today. I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground then kicked my shoes off and took off my pants before doing a perfect dive into the water.

I resurfaced and saw max rolling her eyes at me.

"What, jealous, that I have mad skill?" I asked, she rolled her eyes at me and snorted before diving under water, I rolled my eyes at her and was about to swim a little when something grabbed me by my foot and pulled me under. I broke the surface again and starting spluttering, and coughing, but then scowled when I saw max laughing her ass off at me. I splashed her which caused her to shut up and splash me back.

"Really max you want to go?" I asked pushing her to make another move, she swam till she was right in my face and her minty breath caressed my face.

"It's already been brought" she said, I put my hand on the small off her back before pushing her closer to me. I leaned my head down and inhaled her scent she smelled like some sort of flower…lavender I think is what it's called, I kissed her collarbone, and she shuddered under my touch. I made my way up along her neck, licking, nibbling and leaving hot wet kisses along the way and finally I met her lips. I kissed her passionately and she kissed me with just as much force. I slipped my tongue in and let it explore her mouth god she was just such a good kisser. She pulled back and looked at me, there was something in her eyes that I had never seen before and it looked like… lust and maybe ecstasy I gasped and attacked her lips again.

**(Well yea ima stop it here… cuz this is a t rated story!!)**

**So yea you know I can't go all extreme lol and if any of you guys are confused on what they did well then search lust and ecstasy and you will know.**

**Iggy: woah pretty intense story**

**Kathy: yea well let see what the readers think so review!**


	9. pure bliss

WOAHHH IT HAS BEEN MUCH TO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED, I HAD GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY BUT I JUST HAD A RUSH OF IDEAS AND I HAD TO WRITE.

Enjoy my fellow readers (:

Chapter 9

FANG POV

Have you ever been in that weird state of being asleep but yet still aware of your surroundings? Well that's exactly how I felt at the moment. I was lying down on warm sand, and I knew Max was in my arms. I sighed and trailed my hand lightly over her smooth bare back, as memories of last night came rushing to my brain.

_The feeling of skin on skin gliding over each other so effortlessly, many passionate kisses… tender kisses, max sighing my name. _

Everything about last night was just so perfect I couldn't have asked for a better night.

I was snatched out of my thoughts, when I heard max sigh and stir. Her eyes fluttered and looked directly at me. She smiled and her arms tightened around me.

"Good morning" she grumbled sleepily blinking her eyes.

"Good morning love, how was your sleep?" I asked her, while smoothing her hair down and kissing her softly on her shoulder.

"It was good, thank you" said Max. I hummed, showing her I heard her while slowing trailing my lips up her neck, and back. She sighed and I smiled against her neck, I kissed it lightly and murmured.

"We should get back to everyone; they're all probably worried as hell that were not home yet."

She nodded and jumped up getting dressed, I stood there and trailed my eyes down her perfect body drinking in all of her beauty, the bend of her back... the smooth length of her graceful legs, with every twist and turn her muscles protruding seeing the true strength that lied in them.

"Hey fang, do you think you could stop staring and get dressed?" smirked max. I rolled my eyes and just chuckled and started getting dressed. I picked up my cell phone checking it for any missed calls... And gawked at the screen, when I realized I had 50 unread texts, and 121 missed calls.

"Holy shit, you think a guy could get some alone time with his girl?" I mumbled. Max just chuckled and grabbed a hold of my hand and led me back to the car. We drove back to the house, to find every light on.

"That's not a good sign, I'm guessing?" said max. I squeezed her hand, and smiled. Can't avoid the inevitable..Right? I got out of the car and walked towards the house and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" we heard nudge scream from the other side. Nudge ripped the door open and jumped into max arms.

"Max! Your back, everyone come out its put that damn phone down don't call the police!" she screamed into the house. I smiled and was bombarded by hugs from everyone.

" you scared the living crap out of us not coming home last night what the hell were you thinking!" screamed angel.

"Guys we were gone for the night" I said calmly, while hugging angel and squeezing her tightly telling her I was sorry for my absence.

"Yea well doesn't mean you can go running off, I was worried about you guys" said nudge max smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yea yea move over and let me go get some grub" she winked at Nudge; the girls followed her into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and settled down onto the couch sighing with pleasure at how comfortable it was. I looked up at the guys, surprised to find them both crossing their arms over they're chest.

"What?" I said dumbfounded, they both rolled their eyes and sighed.. I swear there brothers separated at birth.

"So did you get it in?" said Iggy, I scrunched up my eyebrows confused at what exactly he was getting at.

"Come on man don't leave us hanging, did you get it in, you know the boom boom, the skeet skeet clang!" said gazzy. I opened my mouth about to answer when a loud shrilly scream came from the kitchen.

"WHATTT ZOMG YOU AND FANG HAD SEX WHA-"said nudge but was cut off mid sentence. I looked at them and raised my eyebrow. Well I guess there's there answer.

Ok so I know that was really short, but I want to see the reviews on it to see if I still got the touch :D

So reviews please?

Fang: give her some reviews guys or else it's my ass on the line

Kathy: :) click that box.


	10. lifes a bitch

Chapter 10

Fang POV

I never thought that at any point in my life things would be just so perfect and pure. Max and I had made it official a couple days ago. Nudge was so excited; I can still remember her shriek and full blown smile when we told them. I smiled to myself, as I got out of bed. I checked my phone real quick to see if I have any texts and saw one from max.

"Good Morning, love. Nudge and I are meeting you at the club. See you there (:"

Xo Max Xo

I smirked, and quickly replied back while walking into the bathroom. I set the phone down on the counter and looked at myself.

I ran my hands through my midnight black hair and stared at my reflection. My smooth tan chest was clear of any hair and blemishes. My long hair fell into my dark brown almost black eyes, giving me a mysterious look. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along my straight white teeth. I sighed and shook my head, turning away from me.

I caught glimpse of my bare back, and saw the scar that forever haunts me to this day. A stupid mistake; I made as a teenager, but that's a story to be told later.

I turned on the shower, blasting it to the hottest it could go without burning my skin. I held my head under the running water and let the warmth sooth and loosen my muscles. I did all the necessities, and got ready for work at the club.

I trudged down the stairs not all surprised to find Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and Angel all awake.

"Good morning fang" said Angel, smiling at me. I nodded at her, and everyone else. I grabbed some bacon that Iggy made, to eat on the way to the club.

We all got into my Chevrolet Corvette, and turned on the radio. I looked around until I stopped at an interesting song that had a nice tune. I turned it up and smiled when I realized what it was.

"ohh fang turn it up I love this song" said Ella. I smiled and turned it up some more.

**Fang is bold **

_Ella is italics_

Iggy is underlined

() quotes is gazzy.

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl i love and I'm like,  
Fuck you!

Iggy sang loudly, while flipping everyone the bird. Gazzy laughed and echoed him.

(Oo, oo, ooo)  
_I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Fuck you!_  
And fuck her too!  
_I said, if i was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest_  
I still wish you the best with a…  
Fuck you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)

I smiled, and sang along

**Yeah I'm sorry, i can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean i can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.**

"We laughed and sang the whole way to the club."

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh shit she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know nigga)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

Now i know, that i had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh shit she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know nigga)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you want to hurt me so bad?  
(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
"this is one for your dad"  
(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!

-10 minutes later-

We arrived at the club all smiling and laughing. I turned off the gas and stepped out. My eyes automatically going straight to the front of the club where I knew Max was. I sighed to myself, her peach ivory skin, shined against the sunlight, her blond hair blowing around her like a halo.…. Man I have got to stop reading twilight with Angel. I walked over to her, and met her warm brown gold eyes halfway. She reached for my hand, and I held on to it tightly. Squeezing her warm strong calloused hand.

"Hey there stranger" max said softly while smiling warmly at me. I raised one corner of my mouth my way of smiling at her, and kissed her softly on her warm lips. The strong aroma of peaches and cream filled my senses, I skimmed my nose along her cheek bone and breathed in the scent of her hair; Smiling softly to myself.

"Uh ew get a room" said Gazzy. Max blushed a deep red, and I gently squeezed her hand.

"shut up, I think it's absolutely adorable how they're confident with their feelings, you know most people are too scared to show their feelings but oh no not Max she doesn't care she does whatever she wants hey max remember that time you put worms in my cereal yea not the best idea ohh speaking of cereal isn't trix so good. I wonder why there cartoon is a rabbit that eats yogurt I fed my rabbit once and it died"

"NUDGE" we all screamed

"Sorry" she mumbled softly. I rolled my hands, and got my key out to open the door… only to find that it had already been opened.

"Hmm that's weird" I said to myself.

"What is?" said Max.

"The door, it was open." I said

I pushed the door all the way open, and felt my heart drop at the sight before me.

"OH MY GOD" screamed Gazzy.

Everything is the club was completely destroyed, tables were thrown everywhere. Broken glass crunched beneath my feet, as I stepped in. I inspected everything and stopped when I got to the stage. I pulled my hand out of Max's and jumped up onto the stage.

I felt my breath stutter as I looked at the instruments, Iggy drums were totaled completely trashed.. The microphones were completely smashed. I stepped forward and stepped on something hard. I looked down and saw my black guitar. Broken in half with the words

"This is just the beginning" written across it. I could feel my chest rising and falling quickly as my temper started to flare. I tightened my hand on the neck of the guitar.

"Damn it" i screamed. While angrily smashing the guitar on the floor stepping on it punching it doing whatever I could. I damaged it to the point where it didn't even look like a guitar anymore.

"Who would do such a thing" said Ella, sadly I turned around. Not daring to look any of them in the eyes after that little show I just made.

"I don't know and I don't care who it was all I know is where finding the person responsible for doing this and I'm taking them down." I said with a determined voice. I looked up and meet the eyes of max. Who nodded in agreement?

It's amazing how one minute everything can be perfectly in place and the next minute your life is spiraling out of control and you have no fucking control over it.

**Well I hope you liked it :D**

**Reviews please?**


	11. just breathe

**Shout outs!**

**o.O2YourBestNightmare3O.o****: im glad you liked the song its one of my favorites XD and of course im going to update!**

**ReErEe2015****: hush hush you never know ;)**

**Smileybox:**** of course ill start doing that from now on.**

**ballerinagurl222****: thanks for the criticism sorry I have run on sentences :/**

Anyways here's the story (:

Chapter 11

FANGS POV

Words couldn't express how angry I was to find the whole club completely trashed, it took us all years to get this place together and now all of our dreams and hopes had been destroyed and ripped from our hands once again. Gazzy had called the cops and they were here investigating the scene. Gazzy, Iggy Nudge and Ella were helping with all the necessary information.

"Hey fang, you alright?" said Max, I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes im fine..." I said quietly. I kissed max softly on the forehead and sighed.

"Excuse me sir uh… Fang?" said the police man.

"My name is Mr. O'Connell but you can just call me Dylan, and ill be helping you with this investigation" said Dylan.

I looked at the officer, and already didn't like him even though I probably should.

He had dark sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes with shiny white teeth, he was tall and muscular but not nearly as tall and strong as me… and no that is not my manly side speaking.

Anyways he was your basic, Laguna Beach hunk. And I was certainly not enjoying the way he was staring at Max.

"Aren't you a little young to be leading this investigation, I mean no disrespect officer. I just want to make sure that my club is in good hands" I said.

Sam looked at me and smiled.

"My dad is the head of our police department he trusted me to do this case" said Sam, with a cocky grin that I just wanted to punch right off his face.

"No offense sir, but why don't you take a picture it'll last longer?" said Max. I smirked and squeezed her hand.

"Maybe I will" Sam winked at max. I rolled my eyes and sighed with frustration.

"Look can you just tell us what you found or something that doesn't involve my girlfriend?" I said

Irritated.

"Uh yea we were searching your club for any evidence of a break in and we came across this…" said Sam, while walking us to the V.I.P section of the club. I looked at it and almost gasped with shock. One of the couches looked like it had been destroyed by some raging animal. It had claw marks all over the couch like something had taken its claws and purposely dug into it.

"What in the world would do such a thing?" said nudge.

I looked behind me and found nudge and the rest of the gang with us. They all had the same look of wonder and astonishment written all over there faces.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell us, we were thinking maybe it could have been the marks of a knife being dug in. But the markings are very unusual. No worries though well take this and the rest of the evidence back to the station and well get back to you or Gazzy as soon as possible" said Sam.

I nodded at him and gave him my phone number so he could call me, if he came up with any good or bad news.

He and the rest of the cops left the club. Leaving it feeling emptier then it did before. We all stood there quietly looking at what was still left of the club.

"alright so either we can stand here and have the longest awkward silence or we can head back to the house and ill make some of my famous lasagna, I say lasagna who's with me!" said Iggy. Everyone chuckled, and immediately I felt all the tension in the air break away. Leave it to Iggy to break the tension.

-15 minutes later-

MAX'S POV

We arrived at Gazzy's house, and all headed in. Iggy and Ella went automatically into the kitchen and started getting the food ready.

Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and I all headed into the living room; where angel was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Fang let go of my hand and smirked signaling for all of us to be quiet. I smiled and watched him silently run towards the couch. He jumped over the back of it, and right at the last minute angel ducked under his arms and fang surprised flew straight into the coffee table.

"HA! You didn't get me this time Benjamin" she said while laughing and pointing at fang.

Fang smiled, and tapped angel in the back of the knee causing her to fall forwards. She shrieked and laughed white punching fang repeatedly in the chest.

"Alright guys break it up before I have to come in and break it up" I said while smiling and walking towards them. Fang lifted an eyebrow questioning me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head he knew I could kick his butt… I think. He smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Alright really how do you guys do that?" said Angel.

"Yea I agree it's really weird" said Gazzy.

I looked at them confused and put my hands on my hips.

"Do what?" I said.

"You guys both have conversations but like without words… like you'll nod your head while looking fang in the eye and somehow you guys could have recited the whole constitution without any one of us knowing it. It's so weird" said nudge.

Fang and I looked at each other both agreeing they were going crazy.

"Anyways while the lovebirds continue with there little love fest how about a good old game of Rock band?" said Gazzy.

We all agreed and while he was getting it all ready. Fang took the drums, Gazzy, angel and nudge took the guitars and of course all that was left was the microphone… of course.

"I guess im singing" I said.

"Don't worry I wont make fun of you babe" said fang while winking at me, I rolled my eyes and chucked a pillow at his head that of course he dodged.

"Alright well, ill go easy on you with a soft and slow song. That im sure even you can accomplish" said Gazzy. I stuck my tongue out at him, acting childish but oh well I didn't care.

"Oh do that song Gazzy it's my favorite and im sure max will do it perfectly" said angel, she looked at me and smiled well…angelically.

The music started, and I breathed in and out and started to sing.

_2 AM and he calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

I smiled and turned to fang, his eyes were wide open and lips were spread into the biggest smile. I smiled at him and kept on singing.__

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

I smiled to myself that part reminding me of fang. It really is so beautiful when he smiles.__

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

The song came to an ending and I looked around to find that Ella and Iggy had joined us.

"DUDE YOU ARE AMAZING!" screamed Iggy and Gazzy at the same time. I blushed a deep red, feeling my face warm up as everyone showered me with compliments.

I felt warm hands slip around my waist and lips at me ear.

"You were perfect" whispered fang, while kissing my neck. I sighed and thanked him.

DING DING DING!

"What the hell was that?" asked nudge.

Iggy inhaled and exhaled deeply

"That my friend is the sound of dinner" he said while smiling.

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it longer than usual. I got some good reviews. By the way the song is**

**Breathe 2am by Anna Nalick.**


	12. Change

Holy crappp! I just realized I called Mr. O'Connell by two names Sam and Dylan. -.- his name is DYLAN ONLYYY! SORRY god I'm such a terrible writer :/ I promise ill try and do better. Also someone commented saying that I was atleast In elementary school or middle school. Really I'm not like I said I'm a sophomore at Westfield. As you can see from my profile picture im way older than that as well. Keep on flaming if you want I don't care (:

Chapter 12

Fang POV

_I was running in the woods during my dream… I didn't know if I was running towards something or away. But all I know is that I was breathing hard, and my arms were pumping at my sides. I could feel my legs screaming in agony begging for me to take a rest. I knew though, somewhere deep inside of me that I couldn't stop or else something bad would happen; if only I knew what it was. I could see a clearing just ahead of me, dim light filtered through the trees. For some reason I felt content and happy, maybe this was an escape…_

_I burst through the trees, chest heaving, breath ragged, a thin sheet of warm sweat broke out on my skin. It was a cliff... with a jagged edge._

_In the distance I heard dogs barking, it was very faint but I didn't pay much attention to it. _

_Slowly I heard other things heavy footsteps trampling behind me. I turned around and there was a... I didn't even know what it was. It was a mutant. It had a hairy face with long serrated fangs dripping with saliva. It had blood red eyes filled with hate and hunger. It had a snout like that of dog; it was half man half wolf. I could hear my heart beating within me, the blood rushing through my head the fear filling me. I felt a twitch in my back and at the moment, I jumped. Just like that right off the cliff, the wind was rushing past my ears. My eyes watered and it was getting more and more difficult for me to breathe._

_Then wings at least 18 feet across sprouted from my back. They were a deep midnight black, like onyx. They had a beautiful purple glow to them. They started flapping lifting me up through the sky. I soared up past the cliff edge, past the agitated mutants. I looked out onto the cliff and noticed many of the trees had strange claw markings on them, like the ones on the couch from the club…_

_One of them raised their gun at me and a red dot appeared on my black t-shirt. _

_BOOM! He fired the gun and it came spiraling towards me-_

"**What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore? What would you do do do come break me down bury me bury me I am finished with you what if I wanted to fig-" **

I jolted upright in bed, breathing heavily grasping my hand over my heart. I quickly looked over at my night stand and found my iphone ringing the screen blinking signaling that max was calling me. I quickly snatched it off the stand and answered.

"Hey" I answered still trying to catch my breath, I couldn't help looking around my room. That dream seemed too real.

"Good morning I hoped you didn't forget that you had a meeting today with Dylan and the rest of the gang?" she said suspicion in her tone mixed with worry, could she hear my heart slamming against my chest?

"No I didn't forget I was just kind of hoping you would" I muttered into the phone.

"Well then aren't you just shit out of lucky, cause guess what I didn't so hurry up take a shower and get ready will be at Gazzy's house in like 5 minutes I'm turning the corner right now. You better be ready" she said, I could hear the smile in her tone. I breathed deeply and felt all the fear and anxious feelings slip out. Max just did that to me she made me feel safe, whether she knew it or not she was like my little barrier.

"Alright ill hope in the shower right now" I said.

"Good bye fang" said max

"BYEE FANGYYY" screamed nudge.

"Bye." I said chuckling and ended the call and set the phone down. I swung my legs over the bed and rested my elbows against my knees and leaned my head into my hands. That dream… well I guess you could say nightmare really took a lot out of me. But whatever a dream is a dream right? Can let it get to me. I stood up and walked into my bathroom, undressing myself and hopping in the shower. The warm water felt good against my tense muscle. I breathe deeply and started thinking of the dream. I've never dreamt like that before, most of the time I don't dream at all. So for me to have a nightmare is very rare. The dream was so intense it was almost as if it was real and it was actually happening, but that's impossible people with wings and weird mutant creatures just don't exist things. Like that never happen in a boring world like this right?

"FANG BENJAMIN BURNS IF YOUR NOT OUT OF THE SHOWER IN 3 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY COME IN THERE AND PULL YOU OUT" screamed angel.

I jumped I was in such deep thought that I didn't ever hear her calling my name. I shut the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom, god Angel was so annoying some times.

"And you better not be thinking I'm annoying" she said

I could hear her retreating steps. I shook my head to myself. I swear sometimes it was like that girl could hear me thinking.

Max POV

I clicked the end button and chuckled to myself.

"Hey max, don't you think fang sounded a bit weird on the phone?" said nudge.

"Yea now that you mention it he did, but I'm sure it was nothing" I said, although I didn't really think that. Fang sounded like he had just run a marathon; I would ask him about it later.

I turned the corner and pulled up to Gazzy's huge house. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked towards the house with nudge. I didn't even get a chance to ring the doorbell. Because angel threw the door open, and jumped right into my arms screaming my name.

"hi Maxi!" she said lovingly and giving me a nice warm hug her skinny pale arms wrapped around my neck and I hugged her back squeezing her tightly.

"Hey kid" I said and smiled at her she huffed and punched me in the shoulder.

"I'm not a kid thank you very much" said angel while rolling her eyes smiling at me she gave nudge a hug and followed us into the house. I walked into the kitchen and just like always there was Gazzy, Iggy, Ella basically the whole crew except one.

"Is fang really still taking a shower?" I said frustrated. I started walking up the stairs to go get him out, but angel stopped me.

"Oh no please allow me" she said with a devious smile. I raised an eyebrow at her and watched her walk up the stairs.

"FANG BENJANMIN BURNS IF YOUR NOT OUT OF THE SHOWER IN 3 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY COME IN THERE AND PULL YOU OUT" screamed angel. I laughed that angel really was something I tell ya. I could hear her retreating footsteps coming down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up once more.

"And you better not be thinking I'm annoying" she said with a lovely smirk on her beautiful angelic face. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. I heard the door from upstairs creek open then. Fang came trudging down the stairs in his usual attire; black Skinny jeans, black Nikes and a black polo. His hair was still wet from the shower. My brown eyes met his own dark onyx eyes the corner of his mouth lifted up his way of smiling at me and his eyes shined like the dark night. We walked towards me, I engulfed his smell, he smelt like soap, axe and something spicy. He placed his warm full lips against mine and softly kissed me. There was so much love in it that it made my heart beat like crazy. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Good morning max" he said, his voice low and gruff. I smiled at him and felt the blood rushing through my cheeks.

"uh hello were still here you know" said Gazzy. Nudge giggled along with Ella and angel. Iggy just had the biggest smirk on his face that I wanted to smack right off.

Fang walked over to Iggy and punched him on the shoulder.

"OWWW" Iggy exclaimed loudly while rubbing his shoulder

"I didn't even say anything; it was Gazzy who said that. Why pick on me" he said

"Because I felt like it now shut up and let's get going, were going to be late." Said fang. I

I hopped down from my chair and followed everyone out to the car; we drove in silence to the downtown police station. We finally arrived and holy S**t it was huge. The whole front side of the police station was made of glass; it was at least 3 floors tall. It had a pole with an American flag that was gently blowing in the Arizona breeze. I walked with Fang hand in hand towards the building along with everyone else. At that moment I got a strange gut twisting feeling I ignored it and didn't pay much attention to it. I hadn't eaten breakfast, so maybe that was the problem.

"Hey are you ok?" said Fang, looking at me with worry in his eyes. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little hungry." I said.

"Well I promise after this god forsaken meeting, ill take you to the biggest burger joint in town." He said. I nodded, and opened the door stepping in the cool building.

FANGS POV

I stepped into the large police building, and walked towards the main desk.

"Uh hello, I'm here to meet with Dylan O'Connell he's the person on my-"I started to say, but the lady interrupted me and waved her hand at the elevator while holding up the number 3 with her fingers .I huffed and walked towards it with everyone else and entered the elevator. I pressed the button to the top floor. I saw Iggy and the Gasman start to itch their fingers towards the buttons.

"If you even dare to push one button on that damn elevator Ignatius I will personally beat your white ass" said Ella. I smiled at her, and she winked at me.

"Hey same goes for you Gazzy" said angel, Gazzy frowned and leaned his back against the elevator. It was like those two were 13 and 8 instead of in their starting 20's. The elevator dinged open and we all stepped out into a long hallway. The floors were made of gray and white porcelain marble. The walls were a bright white and doors lined up either side of the hall. I walked down the long hallway and found the door labeled, **Dylan O'Connell.** I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come on in fang" said Dylan's muffled voice. I turned the door knob and found Dylan talking to, two big men wearing black suits. They both looked like they could be in a Calvin Klein ad. They turned towards our group and walked to the back of the room and just stood there no expressions on their face.

"Wow I wasn't expecting the whole family to come" said Dylan while smiling his Laguna Beach killer smile.

"Well we all care about the club a lot, so we all decided to join. Hope you don't mind" said Angel while blushing.

"Of course I don't mind... Uhh? Said Dylan.

"Her name is angel" said Gazzy

"Ah yes angel, and everyone else. Please make yourself comfortable take a seat" said Dylan.

"Now I would like to discuss the strange markings that were found on that couch we think that could possibly lead to who did it" said Dylan.

"What could a couple of weird stabbing marks have anything to do with how our damn club was destroyed?" said Ella.

"Many things Miss Ella trust me. On the couch we didn't find any finger prints but what we did find was dog hair." Said Dylan.

I could feel the wheels turning in my head trying to figure out what he was coming to.

"So what your saying was a dog came into my club trashed everything in sight and stabbed a couch?" said Gazzy while laughing

"That's just stupid" said Nudge while Angel was nodding her head agreeing with her.

I could feel the air get heavier in the room; Dylan's smirk was getting bigger by the minute.

"This is stupid and a huge waste of time I'm out of here clearly your no help" said Iggy while rising from his seat. One of the agent guys walked towards him and pushed him back into his seat.

"Take a seat son, you're not going anywhere" he said his voice… it almost came out like a growl.

"Hey don't touch him like that" said Max irritated she got up from her seat and got up in his face. Max wasn't nearly as tall and intimidating as he was. But that didn't stop her; she didn't even flinch when the agent guy got in her face.

"Why don't you sit your cute little but down princess, or else you're going to get hurt" he said.

That did it for max; I knew what was going to happen before even max thought it. She winded her hand back and struck him right in the nose. The guy didn't even flinch! He just threw his head back and started laughing. Max looked pissed so she went for the second best thing, his jewels. The agent guy fell to the ground holding his man area in his hands. I looked at Dylan to see why he wasn't doing anything. He just sat back in his chair smiling as if enjoying the show. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at max and the agent. Before our very eyes... he started changing. Screams filled the room while his jaw elongated into a snout, and his nails grew ten times longer. Fur sprouted from his whole body.

I noticed that he looked like the creatures from my dream! How could this be happening? Just yesterday I was doing something as simple as making blueberry pancakes with max. And today I'm in a room with weird hormonal charged men.

He through his head back and roared very loudly. He looked at us with red eyes, filled with hate towards max. He drew his hand back and slapped max right across the face. She fell to the floor but didn't make a single sound. I ran towards her and picked her up from the floor and backed up.

"Ari that's enough, you remember what Jeb said they have to be in mint condition" said Dylan while getting up and pushing him towards the wall. Surprisingly he was strong enough to do so. Ari looked at us nostrils flaring, clearly he was very upset.

"The hell is going on here" screamed nudge.

"Now now nudge calm down everything's going to be fine, I'll explain further later" said Dylan.

"No don't make them wait any longer Dylan, just tell them they're all going to die" I looked towards the door and there walked in Lissa. She didn't even acknowledge me; she just walked towards Dylan and placed a long wet kiss on his lips while practically sticking to him like glue.

"LISSA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I said surprised, she completely ignored my question

"Die what do you mean by die?" said angel, her big blues eyes were filling with tears.

"Were not dying today angel, clearly we aren't if they went through all this trouble just to get us here they need us for something but I'm not sure what." Said max while rubbing her jaw. I could see a nasty dark blue bruise forming right along her jaw line.

"Sorry I had to ruin that pretty little face or yours darling, but you were asking for it" said Ari.

"Bite me, dog boy" said max, while spitting at him. He dodged it and winked at her

"Anytime darling" said Ari. Max rolled her eyes and looked at Dylan.

"Can you just tell us what you want? Money, clothes sex?" said Max

"Oh no what I want from you is much much more than what you can offer me at the moment." Said Dylan

"For now all we want is for you to sleep" said Ella, and at that moment she pulled out a dart gun and shot one directly into max's neck. Before I knew it everyone had one in their necks but me.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I screamed while dropping to the floor and holding max in my arms.

"Because your part of something much bigger, than you could ever imagine; and we all need you." Said Dylan, sorrow in his voice and maybe pity. But I doubt a monster like him could feel such things. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ari walk towards me gun in hand.

"Goodnight Fangy" said Ari

I felt a sharp piercing in my neck, and before everything went black. The last thing I saw was Dylan and large beautiful tan wings sprouting from his back…

Then my whole world disappeared and crashed before my very eyes… yet again.


	13. New Comers

**Chapter 13 **

**FANG POV**

The voices were soft and close, I was very aware of them, apparently in the middle of a murmured conversation… maybe argument? I tuned into them listening hoping it was Max or maybe someone I knew.

"Who do you think the new comers are?"Said a girls voice, she sounded maybe in her early twenties like Max. Her voice was strong willed and with a slight hint of annoyance. What did she mean by new comers? Who was she talking to? Most importantly where was I…?

I was lying down on something cool and hard maybe cement? I couldn't figure out, my body wouldn't answer my commands to move. I tried to ball my hands in a fist but it just wouldn't. I felt so confused and disoriented. I wondered why I couldn't feel anything.

"Wonder if he will open his eyes." Said a male.

"Maybe" said the girl once again.

I tried to locate my eye muscles and willed them to open they fluttered and finally did. I took in my surroundings I was in a dark room couldn't really see much there were no lights just darkness. I took in a deep breath and the air had a deep musky smell to it. The feeling was slowly returning to my body it started out in my toes. I wiggled them seeing how I could move them. It gave me such relief to know that nothing was missing. But as the feeling came back so did this excruciating pain; it felt like every bone in my body was broken. I couldn't help but let a moan escape from my mouth.

"Hey Kathy, I think he's coming around!" said the male.

"Really, Hey you over there are you awake?"said Kathy.

I put my hand to my head to hopefully stop it from ripping in half, because that's what it felt like. I sat up and looked to my right where the voices were coming from. I hadn't realized before but there were bars like I was in a jail cell, I crawled over to it trying to move my head and back as little as possible. This was a very difficult task. I looked out through the bars and let my eyes adjust, to the left of me was a small window barely the size of a shoe box but it allowed some sunlight to enter the room. I turned my head towards where the girl's voice had come from and glanced out in front of me, I squinted my eyes and noticed a dark figure standing in a cell just like mine.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up, not that it's a good thing to wake up in this place but Hi im Kathy." Said Kathy.

I stood up, once the pain in my head receded and looked at the girl. She was tall almost as tall as max, she had sun-brown skin, and long straight brown hair that reached just above her lower back. Almond-shaped hazel eyes framed with thick eye lashes that cast shadows across her high sharp cheekbones' I realized that she was pretty… not even pretty she was beautiful. I found it difficult to believe that the hard annoyed voice could come from someone like her.

"Are you going to sit there and look at me or are you going to at least tell me your name?" said Kathy, her eyebrows pulled together showing her frustration, hmm figures she's short tempered her and max would get along just great.

"My name is Fang..." I replied my voice barely higher than a whisper. I coughed and cleared my throat looking at her.

"well… Fang" she chuckled, I stared at her hard and rolled my eyes id take it back all that nice stuff I said about her.

"I'm sorry pay no mind to my idiotic sister she finds just about the dumbest things to be funny, oh by the way I'm Alec" said Alec, the boys voice I heard from earlier.

"Hi um do you mind telling me where we are…?" I said

Kathy and Alec looked at one another both faces scrunched together in concentration, both bodies made movements almost as if a silent conversation were going on between them. Kathy sighed and looked at me.

"We'll see the thing is I can tell you where you are and most likely you'll react crazy and think were just a bunch of nut jobs or I can tell you and you'll believe us." She said.

"Hopefully it's the second one" said Alec.

"Trust me after what I've been through in the past couple hours I don't think much can surprise me at this point, so like I said just tell me I can handle whatever I'm a big boy" I said. I heard them both sigh with resignation; I wonder what it was that these two wouldn't tell me. Did they know about where Max and the others were? Did they know who Lissa was? Maybe they were kidnapped just like we were.

"You're in a place called the school.." said Kathy pausing for a moment almost as if to give me time to adjust. I raised an eyebrow and nodded giving her the okay to continue with her explanation.

"It's not like any regular school, with lockers and students and what not. It's a facility" she said.

"Okay.. a facility for what exactly?" I said curiosity leaking into my tone.

"For experiments" she said

"Like on animals?" I said confused now.

"No like on human beings, have you ever heard of genetic engineering, it's really rare for something like this to exist but it does right under everyone's noses this place has been here for years experimenting on human beings, and turning them into these grotesque creatures that shouldn't exist in our nature." She said she shuddered, almost as if remembering a distant memory.

I felt my eyes widen as she continued talking, I felt a memory hit me of before I was knocked out I remember yelling at Dylan asking him why he was doing this. I remember Ari approaching me; and Dylan having tan wings sprout from his back..

…so me and my brother have been here quite some time actually were a little special ourselves" said Kathy

I tuned in and could only catch the last couple of words. My mind was still in shock and didn't take in completely what she said I was still trying to wrap around the whole idea that this was even real maybe I was dreaming. But I doubt I was, it all seemed too real. So many thoughts kept reeling through my head was Max ok… was she dead? Where were Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy and Ella? I swear if those bastards did anything to Angel or any of them I would kill every single one of these low lives.

"So you mean to tell me, that a bunch of wacko scientist think they can kidnap people experiment on them and think it would actually work? That's just crazy talk" I said exasperated already the denial was setting in that any of this was happening

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying and they have done it and they have gotten away with it, you think me and my brother are just here on a friendly vacation? News flash buddy its real and unless I'm the crazy one I'm pretty sure these are two." She said irritated

At that same moment huge golden brown wings sprouted from her back touching both walls on either ends of her cell, they must have been at least 18 feet wide. They were breath taking, I blinked and looked over at Alec.

"Sorry bro no wings, just claws" he said and he breathed in deeply and long nails protruded from his hands, fangs elongated from his mouth. Not nearly as big as that thing back at Dylan's office; I looked up at his head to see black cat ears and a tail popped out from his butt... Or back whichever place. I could feel my breathing quicken and my head swirl I caught myself against the wall to steady myself. I hated feeling this weak.

"Hey you okay, I know this is a lot to take in but just calm down and breath slowly in and out" her voice held true concern in it but I did as told and lowered myself onto the ground.

"What do you think they want with me and my friends…?" I whispered to them I didn't even have the strength to look at Alec and Kathy all I could do was look at the ground.

"I hate to say it but, exactly what they're doing to me and Alec there going to experiment on you and do so many cruel things I'm sorry I wish I didn't have to say this but better to know and be prepared for it" said Kathy quietly, I nodded my head and closed my eyes and tried to sleep. All I could think about was max and all of them I wondered if they were okay. I drifted away for about 15 minutes until I heard a big bang like someone opening a door loudly and then lights where switched on. I jumped from where I was sitting and I looked over at Kathy to see her already staring at me intensely I quickly looked away and so did she. I looked down the hall at the door and through it walked Dylan first I could feel the blood rushing through my head and a silent ringing in my head, I was shaking and could no longer hold in my anger.

"YOU BITCH! WHERE ARE THEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" I screamed so loudly shocking myself.

"Now now Fangy is that a way to treat your superior" said Dylan in a mocking tone

" where's max she better be okay or so help me O'Connell I will kill you" I said staring him down with so much intense anger and madness he quickly looked away I smirked feeling good I had some power over him.

"Ari bring them in" said Dylan

I looked at the doors hopeful and saw Ari and three other big men pulling in Max, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy each one unconscious with duck tape around there mouths and rope around there hands and feet. Ari and the three other men walked towards my cell, I backed up into the farthest wall glaring at all three with as much hatred as possible. They threw all 4 of them onto the floor so carelessly almost as if they weren't human and they were. I quickly ran to Max's limp body and held her in my arms caressing her face and smoothing her hair out. I looked up at the rest of the bodies and realized there were two missing.

"." I said slowly Ari laughed at me and it took all my will power not to launch right up to him and punch him in the face.

"shut up dog face why don't you go lick a bowl or hump a pillow" I said towards Ari, he stopped laughing and started towards me but Dylan put a calm hand on his shoulder to stop him and looked at me with that same annoying calm as ever face.

"There were a tad bit of complications with both of them don't worry though you'll be joining each of them soon. Rest up for now though you have a long day head of you." He dragged out the last couple words pronunciating the last sentence especially. Complications..? what could he have possibly meant by that I hope Ella and Iggy were okay. He walked out of the room with Ari and the other and slammed the door and turned off the lights on their way out. My eyes swept around the cell and looked at each unconscious figure, from the corner of my eye I could see how Kathys lingering gaze stayed on me and Alec just gawked at me. I set max down carefully and went up to the bars.

"What" I said at Alec annoyed.

"I've never seen anyone talk to Ari like that except for Kathy" said alec quietly then I felt bad for blowing up on him. I sighed

"sorry kid didn't mean to act that way" I said while shrugging I don't really apologize to anyone so I looked at the ground while speaking.

"its all good bro" said alec. While smiling, I looked up at him and lifted the corner of my mouth my way of smiling.

"Fang I think one of your friends is waking up" said Kathy, I looked at her and she wasn't even looking this way she was sitting on the ground playing with the hem of her sweater. I raised an eyebrow at her but heard a quite groan. I quickly turned around thinking it was max, but it was angel. I sighed with relief and ran over to her as soon as I reached her, her eyes fluttered open and those beautiful sky blues eye looked back at me. At first they looked from side to side adjusting to the semi-darkness.

"Angel, baby girl it's me Fang look at me, can you hear me" I said while putting my hand against her cheek. She sighed and finally looked at me comprehension came into her eyes, then curiosity and finally fear. She tried speaking but the tape stopped her from saying anything and the rope made it difficult for her to move. She started squirming and twisting trying to get free. I heard something clatter next to my feet. I looked and saw it was a pocketknife I looked back at Alec, and he pointed at Kathy who now lay on her back with her hands behind her head she didn't even look at me I would have thought she were sleeping if it weren't for her bouncing leg. I looked away and quickly opened it and looked at angel.

"Angel I need you to hold still while I cut the rope free okay?" I said, she looked at me and nodded and closed her eyes. While I got to work I quickly sawed through the rope around her hands and then her legs. I ripped the tape away from her mouth and she squeaked.

"Fang where are we, I'm scared I want to go home I don't want to be here" said angel while shaking, she threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. Angel was the only person I was ever really comfortable with like this besides Max of course. She was like a little sister to me and seeing her in so much pain upset me so much. I shushed her and ran my fingers through her hair while giving her soft sweet reassuring words.

"Everything's going to be fine, I'm not going to let them hurt you I promise" I whispered to her. She nodded into the crook of my neck and hiccupped. She pulled her hands away from my neck and faced me.

"Thats my girl knew you were strong enough to pull through just like always" I said while smiling at her.

"Hey! We may have known each other for only an hour but it would still be nice if you could introduce us ya know?" said Alec, I heard Kathy chuckle in response to her brother. I rolled my eyes but got up and helped Angel up. I lead her to the bars and looked through them with her.

"Angel that annoying loud voice over there is Alec, Alec this is Angel" I said while pointing at Alec.

"Pleasure to meet ya darling" said Alec while bowing at the waist he looked up from the ground and winked at Angel. I scowled at him and looked at angel just in time to catch her blushing a deep red from neck to forehead. She smiled and waved silently at him. I turned from him and looked at Kathy who was still in the same position. Her eyes were closed and her leg was no longer bouncing.

"that right over there laying down is Kathy, Kathy this is Angel, Angel this is Kathy" I said I stared at Kathy wondering why she wouldn't look up at me and angel maybe this time she was sleeping.

"She sure is pretty" whispered angel to me. I looked down at her and was about to say something but then Kathy spoke.

"Thanks kid you are too" said Kathy, we both jumped surprised she spoke I looked over at her to find her staring at me once again. I felt my eyebrows furrow confused as to why she would look at me that way. I was just about to ask her when I heard shuffling behind me, me an angel whipped around at the same time to find the others stirring from their sleep. I quickly ran over to Max

"Max! Max answer me are you okay, say something" I said quickly while caressing her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me confused.

"Why aren't you saying anything" I said to max, her eyes squinted at me and it looked like she was irritated I couldn't really tell though because of the tape… Oh! I put my hand on the edge of the duct tape and ripped it off

"Ow shit! You could have been a little softer ya know" she screamed at me, I smiled at her and didn't care if she was pissed. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her softly she was stiff at first but then returned it. I pulled away and smiled at her. She looked at me and smiled softly too, blushing that soft pink I loved.

"alright love birds don't I need some loving too" said Gazzy, Nudge giggled at his remark I jumped at the sound of his voice but ran over to him and pulled him and nudge into a huge bear hug.

"Alright. Cant. ." Gazzy said with rasping breaths. I let them both go and smiled. I'm pretty sure I never smiled so much in my life.

"Alright I'm still tied down here you know" said max, although I knew she was smiling from the hint of happiness in her tone. I turned around and took the knife from angel and unbound max as well. I pulled her up from the floor and into my arms, I had to hold her make sure she was safe I needed the security. Max could sense this and I'm sure she felt just the same way.

I heard someone clear there throat and I turned away from max and looked at Alec. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Guys I want you to meet a couple of people I met." Gripping Max's hand I stepped towards the bars with everyone else the cage was wide enough that we all had space to get a good look at them.

"This is Kathy and Alec" I said to them they all waved and said hello.

"Kathy, Alec meet Nudge, Gazzy, and you already know Angel and this here is Max" I said while looking down at her she smiled up at me and I looked into her warm reassuring brown eyes. I looked away from her when I felt a heavy glance on me, looking towards her I already knew it was Kathy and sure enough I was right she was staring at me with such an intense expression that I felt my heart pound faster against my chest, I wonder if Max could hear it. No one has ever gotten a response from me like that except max.. I could feel the tension in the room I tried to look away from her hazel colored eyes but I just couldn't break my hold.

"So I don't mean to be rude and all but where the hell are we? And where can I get some food around Here" said Gazzy. I chuckled and felt the air in the room ease up a bit. Leave it to Gazzy to break the tension.

"No seriously guys" said Gazzy

I laughed once again and shook my head; I ruffled his dark blonde hair and smiled at him. I looked over at Kathy's cell. She was still standing there, I locked eyes with her but this time she looked at me and turned her back to me. And walked into the deep dark recesses' of her cell...

_**Alright guys sorry for not updating in a bit I had a huge writers block D: but now I'm ready and back on track I'm sorry about the grammar I really need to work on it hopefully I did better this time. Let me know what you think :) **_


	14. Darkness

**hey fellow readers so as you cann see i havent updated in a long time, but i worked really hard on this chapter its winter break so i finally found time to do so! i hope you like it :/**

Chapter 14

**Iggy's POV**

It was very dark and cold, there was an ominous feeling to the air. That made my body shiver with the freighting conclusion that I had no idea where I was. I struggled to gain consciousness but it was very hard for me to do so, because my body felt as if it had been stabbed repeatedly in many places. Mainly my back it felt wrong, awkward and very heavy. I could hear the constant beeping of what sounded like a monitor; somewhere farther down it sounded like an argument was occurring, and an insistent scratching noise. Which reminded me of someone writing very quickly; somewhere in the back of my mind I realized these were things I should not be able to hear. But did not pay much attention to the thought, because a door creaked open at that moment. Followed by a handful of footsteps.

"So Jeb do you think we succeeded with the surgery?" Said a feminine voice.

"I believe so Theresa" said Jeb.

"Of course it worked it has to, if it didn't the boss is going to have our asses" said Ari.

I felt anger and adrenaline course through my body as a rush of events came into my mind. I remembered the long snout and nails, and blood red eyes. Faces came swirling into view, Gazzy, Angel, Max, Fang, Nudge and Ella… Oh no Ella she betrayed all of us. I swear if she hurt any of them I would never forgive her. Just the simple pain and thought of the fact that she handed us over like we were nothing made my chest feel heavy.

"Be calm Ari, we're just going to have to figure it out right now" Said Jeb in a calm manor. I could hear a low growl from under Ari's breath.

I felt a pair of warm hands press against my inner wrist, and could hear him quietly counting my heartbeats.

"Heart rate is a little slower than it should be, but it's better than I thought." murmured Jeb.

"Iggy son I'm going to need you to open your eyes, can you do that for me?" said Jeb I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his face. Who did he think he was talking to me as if he actually cared?

I clenched my hand, and struggled to locate my eyes. I opened my mouth slightly and breathed in deeply through my mouth and out my nose. I felt my eyelids flutter and finally opened them… that's when everything went haywire.

I didn't open my eyes to see a ceiling I opened them to see absolutely nothing…just complete darkness; and not the close your eyes, but can still see a faint glow darkness. The type of darkness where it seems as if all light has completely disappeared from earth. Before I even knew it, my body was shaking with soul wrecking sobs. I kept muttering 3 words to myself.

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT, WHATS WRONG" screamed Jeb.

"I CANT SEE!" I screamed with so much force. I kept muttering to myself as this realization settled in.

"oh dear it seems that we may have cut through the retina and the electrical signals are not able to be sent to the optic nerve, I guess his body wasn't compatible with the night vision surgery. Hopefully the wings work correctly if not; he is just a lost cause. Ari I want you to take him back to the cellar with his friends. I want you to bring me the rest slowly. It's time we finish this." Said Jeb.

"But Sir, shouldn't we check to make sure-" Theresa said. But Jeb who I can tell has a feisty temper interrupted her mid sentence.

"NO, ARI TAKE HIM BACK NOW" screamed Jeb. I really wish I could see this guy and give his a piece of my mind.

"With pleasure" said Ari, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up bridal style, I didn't even have time to scream before searing red hot pain flashed through my back. I welcomed the darkness this time.

**Fang's POV**

After we all settled in and those bastards finally brought us food, if that's what we could even call it, they were more like scraps of bread, cheese and fruit. I explained to them what Kathy and Alec had told me, they looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

Angel began quietly crying to herself, I looked over at her and saw Gazzy crawl over to her and draw her into his lap. While he held hands with Nudge who cried on his shoulder. I looked down at Max to see her eyebrows pulled together with that look of deep thought and consideration set in those warm brown eyes of hers. I kissed the space between her eyebrows' and put my hand underneath her chin, making her look at me.

"Were going to be fine… I promise ill try and find a way out of here" I said to her. I gave her my best smile. But she just smiled weakly at me.

"Even when we were just told that were in a facility that experiments on humans you still are the worst liar ever." She said to me. But she laced her fingers through mine and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"So how long do you guys think we've been here?" I said. Before anyone could answer though. The door from down the hall banged open. We all rushed to the bars and poked our heads through to see what was coming now. But I had a feeling that we would not like what we saw. I looked over at Kathy's cell but she was nowhere to be found, Alec though was looking at Angel with sadness in his eyes.

I pulled my eyes away from him and looked at Ari, who had this dumb smirk on his face. My eyes trailed down his enormous body to see him carrying an unconscious Iggy in his arms. I felt Max's hand tighten around my own. As we both got a good look at him. He was very pale…paler than usual which is saying a lot. He had dark bruises that covered his body, which was only concealed with a raggy old t-shirt that was caked with blood and faded blue jeans. As I looked over his body I realized that attached to his back were a pair of huge beautiful white wings and at the end were streaked with gray. Like that of an albatross.

I heard everyone gasp with shock, I could feel my heart beat race. I felt the corners of my eyes prick with that familiar sensation that warned me I was on the verge of crying. But I breathed deeply and regained control.

"IGGY" cried the others; I felt Max lurch forward but held on tightly to her hand to stop her from doing something she would regret. I looked down at her, warning her to stop.

Ari stopped in front of our cell, and looked down at a brown hair girl with glasses. He jerked his head towards us, signaling for her to open the cell.

She sighed and looked up at me with sadness in her blue eyes. I gave her the classic I will kill you if I ever get the chance look. She flinched and looked away.

"Here ya go, keep him company I'm sure he's going to need it" said Ari. He threw Iggy at us, but I ran forward and tried to catch him; failing to do so considering he had a set of huge wings. I grunted and slumped to the ground underneath the weight. I heard everyone else rush to help me, but hesitated not wanting to hurt Iggy in any way.

He was breathing heavily and sweat broke out along his forehead and brow.

Ari chuckled loudly to himself and walked away with the girl who gave my one more regretful look before walking behind him. I waited till I heard the door close to say anything.

"Lay him down gently on his stomach, and turn his head to the side." Said Kathy. I glanced over at her to see her staring at us with concern.

"Well don't just gawk at me! Do it you idiot" said Kathy irritated.

I sighed and laid him down gently on his stomach, while Max carefully twisted his head to the side, Kathy quickly took off her sweater and tossed it at us. Gazzy caught it and laid it beneath Iggys head already knowing what it was for.

"Now Fang gently take the end of his right wing and fold it inward, Max you take the other and do the same, remember gently! There still new and raw it'll take days before he's completely healed." She instructed.

I did so and marveled at how soft they were. I looked up at everyone to see them staring at his wings. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, disbelief, and deep sadness. None of us wanted to accept this was actually happening. How was it that our lives had completely changed so quickly?

"This can't be happening, why us why now…?" said nudge, she hiccupped and began crying to herself once again. Max crawled over to her best friend's side and hugged her tightly to her side.

"shh shh its gonna be okay" said Max quietly. Nudge's face turned a deep red she pushed Maway roughly, and jumped to her feet.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES MAX, WERE SURRONDED BY FREAKS WITH WINGS AND CLAWS, WERE IN A DAMN CELL GOD KNOWS WHERE AND IGGY HAS WINGS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, ITS GONNA BE OKAY?" screamed nudge. More tears flowed down her face as she tried to choke back sobs. Max stared at her in disbelief and was just about to say something when a low moan, came from Iggy. Everyone stopped talking at that moment and whipped their heads to look at him.

They all rushed forward and surrounded him. Max laid her hand against his cheek and caressed his face softly.

"Iggy, are you awake?" she said. The gang at that moment murmured sweet things to Iggy and caressed him in different spots. Hoping to sooth and wake him.

Another deep groan came from him and he finally opened his eyes. He began crying as soon as he did so. Max pulled his head into her lap, but he flinched and immediately jumped up pushing her away. He stumbled on his feet and I rushed to help him regain balance. But he pushed me away as well.

"Stay-stay away from me, Please leave me alone!" Iggy said, he trembled and began sobbing and covered his face with his hands.

"Iggy…what's wrong don't you remember us?" said Angel sadly. She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and grabbed her hand.

"Angel! Is that really you?" said Iggy but he didn't look at her, he looked above her head. Searching for something that wasn't there, and that's when it hit me. Iggy had lost his sight.

"Iggy its all of us… what's going on cant you see us?" said Gazzy.

More tears pooled in his eyes, before he sank to the floor and began crying again.

Every one of us stepped forward slowly to comfort him; he still flinched as all of us touched him. Still not sure which touch belonged to whom.

"Oh Iggy I'm so sorry this happened." Said Max, and that did it for her. Tears spilled from her eyes and rolled along her ivory cheeks. I looked at her with sadness and wished I could make everyone's pain go away at that very moment. I pulled Max into my lap and tucked her head into the crook of my neck and rocked her back and forth while rubbing circles along her back.

No one spoke for quite some time, everyone probably lost in deep thought. The only sound was Iggys ragged breathing. A light snore came from Max I gently laid her down on the hard ground and walked towards the bars.

Kathy and Alec were both already there looking into ours with despair.

"You look like the walking dead, you should get some sleep" said Kathy sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her way of showing "concern"

"Seriously bro get some sleep it'll do you good" said Alec. I smiled at him and was about to answer when guess who comes trudging through the door. If you guessed Santa Clause you're wrong. It was the werewolf himself Ari.

"Oh Kathy, baby guess what time it is?" he sneered while walking towards her. I felt Max stir at my feet and heard her yawn. Everyone walked forward to see what was going on.

"Time for me to kick your ass?" she snapped back, but from the look in her eyes she was scared… like really scared. He snarled at her and yanked her door open. He reached in and grabbed her from around the waist, planting a kiss on her lips roughly. I felt anger sear through my body and clenched my fist.

"Ari that's enough" said Dylan, walking through the door acting as if he owned the place. Ari pushed Kathy, and she stumbled and fell back. She looked up with anger and faster than humanly possible she lashed out with her leg and caught him right in the man area. He grunted and bowed forward breathing deeply.

"Oh sugar, you really are going to regret that" said Dylan, he stepped forward and grabbed her from around the neck and just like that lifted her from the ground effortlessly and yanked her up. She yelped and grabbed onto his hands trying to get him to let go.

"Stop being such an ass Dylan and let my sister go!" screamed Alec.

"Yea let her go!" screamed Angel

Kathy looked over at me, with fear in her eyes. Her eyes flashed red for a second and just like that it was gone.

Dylan let her hair go, and she slumped to the ground gulping in air. Dylan pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into her neck roughly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped forward banging her head roughly against the cement floor.

Ari bent down and picked her up, I rushed forward and yelled.

"What are you going to do with her!"

"You'll find out soon pretty boy cause were coming for the rest of you next" said Dylan. He winked, and with that walked out with Ari carrying a limp Kathy in his Arms.

**So you finished the chapter! did you like it? please let me know (:**


	15. Unknown

**hey guys so heres the next chapter (: thanks for the reviews and welcome new readers! :D by the way i found myself an amazing beta reader her name is shy aka ****xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX**** check her out shes really nice and has acouple stories of her own. welcome aboard shy haha (:**

Chapter 15

**MAX'S POV**

_"You'll find out soon pretty boy cause were coming for the rest of you next" said Dylan._

Those words kept repeating in my mind as I watched Mr. Laguna Hunk and Dog Boy take the girl, Kathy, away from us and out the door. My mind was racing with this new information. How could this be happening to us..? How was it that not too long ago I was walking into Fang's club and watching him sing, kissing for the first time at his house in the pool, and dealing with stupid Red Haired Wonder?

How did it come to this? It just didn't make any sense!

I clenched my fist and breathed in deeply, I could feel my body temperature rise as I became more and more angry. With a rush of adrenaline, I walked up to the bars past Fang.

"HEY, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL IM YELLING AT, BUT IF YOU BASTARDS CAN HEAR ME, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND COME TALK TO ME, OR SO HELP ME I SWEAR THIS IS NOT GONNA END PRETTY!" I screamed.

Brown eyes met dark onyx ones, both filled with anger and fear.

"Max what the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it!" said Fang irritated, he grabbed me by my hand trying to stop my worthless efforts.

"No Fang, you stop it, don't you get it? They're going to take us and turn us into freaks!" I screamed back at him.

"Guys, stop it, fighting isn't going to solve anything!" said Iggy. I snapped my mouth shut before I could say a snarky remark, when I realized Iggy was talking. I felt my anger recede when I noticed what I said had most likely offended him, because he was the one with wings now.

I walked over to him and sat by his side, taking his cold fragile hand in my own.

"Oh Iggy, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that… I'm just going crazy… I don't know what to do. I keep expecting myself to just wake up and realize this is all some sick twisted dream, but it's not and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't slow it down and I can't get rid of it. I just want us to be normal again. I'm so sorry." I said to Iggy.

By the end of my little sappy speech, I was crying yet again.

I swear if this kept going, I was going to run out of fingers to count how many times I've cried in the past couple hours. I felt Fang's warm hands slip into mine and raise it to his mouth and give it a kiss. I smiled at him and saw all the love and devotion in his eyes at that moment.

Even when our whole world is ending, I have the people I love and care about the most right here with me. Maybe I could get through-

I was pulled out of my train of thought, when Alec, the boy across from our cell, cleared his throat. We all looked over to him, even Iggy, which I was surprised he did considering he was…blind now.

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but um Iggy right? My sister has wings too and well, you should try opening them, it might be a little painful but it'll be worth it once you do." Alec said with a slight smile.

The gang looked over to Iggy with curiosity and fear of what might happen.

"I don't know how to…" said Iggy fear leaking into his voice.

"Of course you do, your wings are a part of you now and it's no different than telling your arm to write or walking. Just do it, your friends won't think you're a freak, they'll always care about you no matter what." said Alec.

"How did you...Never mind." said Iggy.

He breathed deeply and stood up on shaky legs, you could see it though, in his form. He already looked much better, color was returning to his cheeks, and his breathing wasn't as raspy as before but stronger. With a little help from Nudge and Gazzy, he was able to stand on his own.

"Okay here goes." mumbled Iggy to himself.

He rolled his shoulders and slowly each wing slid out to a glorious, what looked to be, at least 18 foot wingspan. They were a beautiful white and gray, with some spots here and there. Everyone gasped and stood up to look at them more closely. I found myself drawn to them, and before I even knew it I was the first to reach out and touch them. They were marvelous, exquisite, like nothing I've ever seen or felt.

"They're so pretty…" said Angel quietly to herself.

I looked over at her to see her smiling softly.

"Can someone tell me what they look like? Remember I'm blind now." said Iggy.

"Dude it's crazy cool! They're like pure white but at the bottom here it's gray, and there soft as hell!" said Gazzy while chuckling to himself, he had that same amazed look on his face that I'm sure we all did.

"I don't know whether to thank or punch you in the face Gazzy, because that sounded so gay…" said Iggy.

And with that we all began laughing so hard, tears came down our eyes. There was so much happiness in the room at this moment that my heart soared to the skies with a vision of hope that maybe, just maybe we would get through this.

I did say maybe right?

Of course at that moment the terrible duo themselves, Dylan and Ari, came walking in with a still unconscious Kathy and they brought someone new with them, but he looked strangely familiar. He looked like the doctor that had tended to me back at the hospital, when the whole drug overdose thing happened.

"Hello Maximum, it's so nice to see you in good condition, much better than when we last met." said the doctor guy.

"So it is you, you're the doctor who took care of me, but how-?" I said stopping mid-sentence this was just too much.

"Oh this must be so confusing, but really Maximum, it's all very simple. You see when that silly little girl Lisa pulled that prank, it all became very simple to get a sample of your blood and test to see if you were good enough to survive the surgery. There is a much bigger picture to all of this then you know. But that's for me to tell you later. Now Ari, if you could call in reinforcements we're going to need to get the rest of them to room A120, but put Max in A121. We have special needs for you Maximum. By the way, my name is Jeb, Jeb Batchleder" said Jeb.

I knew at that moment, it was a name that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I was about to answer when Iggy jumped in front of me to the bars.

"What did you do with Ella!" he screamed violently, shaking the bars.

Which let me tell you was pretty scary; because the bars actually shook. When I tried, it didn't even budge. Could it be that Iggy was super strong or something?

"Ah Iggy, I see your adjusting quite nicely, you knew exactly where the bars were... Even though you're blind now, I should take note of that." Jeb said.

At this point, Iggy was shaking furiously, and I was sure he would break his way out.

"Ella, come in here please." said Dylan.

Everyone stepped forward and I hoped with everything in my heart that it was a different Ella. But nope, in through the door walked Ella and my heart broke as I remembered not too long ago she was letting me borrow a bathing suit. Now, she had basically betrayed us all.

"Hello Iggy, everyone, it's so nice to see you again." said Ella while smiling, she walked up to Dylan and linked her arm through his. For the first time, I actually was happy Iggy was blind because he would just die if he saw what she was doing.

"Ella, why did you do this to me? Are you telling me that you never loved _**me**_?" said Iggy. His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Don't take it too harshly sweetie, it was just business. Besides you never really loved me. You loved the person you thought I was. So it's like you never even knew me." said Ella.

Tears pooled in Iggy's eyes, and he just stepped backwards and sank to the floor.

"Alright, enough with the sap story, let's get this show on the road." Ari said, while rubbing his hands as if he were washing them.

I looked at him and noticed he had put Kathy back in her cage and there a good 20 wolf boys in the halfway.

Jeb stepped forward and opened the door allowing the huge men to step into our cell.

We shrank back father into our cage. Goose bumps rose on my arms, and my breath caught in my throat. What should we do? Automatically, I reached for Fang's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Ari laughed menacingly and pounced on the first person he could, which happened to be Angel.

"ANGEL!" I screamed, automatically running to help her. Before I knew it, I had a wolf boy on me, he pinned my arms behind my back and slammed me into the ground. My face connected with the hard cement and a blast of pain shot through my head.

"Let her go you sorry excuse of a human!" screamed Nudge and I looked over to already see her struggling with her own captors.

I struggled to pull my arms free, but holy crap, these guys were strong as hell!

I looked up into the eyes of Fang with tears coming down my face.

"Fang." I whispered.

The last thing I saw was a huge black boot come at my head, felt my head jerk to one side and everything went black.

**Angel's POV.**

_Darkness…._

**Gazzy's POV.**

_Cold…._

**Nudge's POV**

_Lonely…._

**Fang's POV**

_Pain._

That was the first thing I thought when I slowly started gaining consciousness; so much pain everywhere. It took me some time to register that I wasn't in the hell hole anymore. But I was on heaven, also known as a bed. At any other moment, I would have taken time to relish in the fact that I was on a bed, but right now my body was screaming at me to just die at that moment.

I felt warm, like I had the force of a thousand suns shining down directly on me. My body felt as if it had been run over by a monster truck countless times. A new wave of pain came and I was sucked underneath the darkness once again.

I don't know how much time had passed or how many times I faded in and out of consciousness but with each time I did. I could feel strength returning to me. My limbs felt stronger and lighter. My back felt heavy and wrong. I breathed in deeply and stretched my hearing to take account of my surroundings.

I could hear beeping and steadying breathing maybe 2 or 4 feet away. I took my chances and slowly opened my eyes. I squeezed them shut, when pain flared in them at the sudden brightness of the light in the room; slowly letting them adjust.

I looked to my left and noticed I was in a completely white room, which smelled strongly of antiseptic. I lifted my hand to see an IV plugged into it.

I breathed deeply and before I knew it I reached over my shoulder and felt around, I felt smooth human skin then felt soft feathers.

I quickly pulled my hand away as if I had been burned and hissed.

Holy crap…holy crap… holy freaking crap! My breathing sped up rapidly and I looked over to my right.

I tilted my head a bit to see a head of curly brown hair, and mocha colored skin and realized it was Nudge!

"Nudge." I croaked, and flinched at the sound of my own voice. It sounded hoarse like I hadn't spoken in days.

She groaned softly and opened her eyes. She jumped at first and looked around probably getting ready to scream.

"Nudge, no, stop, look it's me, Fang!" I whisper/shouted at her.

She stopped and looked over at me, relief washing over her features.

"Fang, oh my god it is so good to see you, where the heck are we?" Nudge said.

"Jesus Christ, my body hurts like hell! I feel like I just fought 20 sumo wrestlers…"

"We're still at the school I think. Nudge don't freak out but, feel your back for me." I said cautiously.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, and did as I said. Her eyes widened when she felt what I knew to be her wings.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed.

"Nudge.." I said cautiously.

"I have wings, I have freaking wings! Oh no, this cannot be happening! How the hell am I supposed to wear a dress now?" she screeched.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. Leave it to Nudge to worry about that, when we just woke up and realized we had _wings_.

"Really-" I was interrupted halfway through my sentence when the door to our room banged open.

"FANG? NUDGE?" screamed Angel. She ran through the door and locked eyes with both of us before she broke into a smile.

"Oh thank fucking god, we found you! You guys were literally hidden in like the deepest corner of the school." said Kathy running in behind her.

"Angel… Kathy… What?" said Nudge.

"No time to explain kiddo, we got to get out of here quick. Alec can only hold them off for so long." said Kathy while rushing to the side of my bed.

She didn't even look me in the eye as she quickly worked over me unplugging me from hundreds of cords.

As soon as I was free, I jumped up from my bed and swayed on my feet a bit. Kathy caught me before I could fall face first into the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" she said worry in her voice

I looked into her concern filled green eyes and nodded.

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Angel with a now free Nudge.

I nodded and we both followed them down twist and turns throughout the school.

"Where are the rest?" asked Nudge.

"They're waiting outside for us… Oh crap." said Kathy.

I looked at her, and was just about to ask what's wrong, when we turned the corner. Right there, was a beat up Ari.

Veins practically popping out of his neck, he approached us nostrils flaring. His jaw elongated and his eyes turned red as blood. Fur sprouted from his arms and back.

There wasn't even time to think, before Kathy launched herself spinning and planting a hard, roundhouse kick to his face. Ari's head snapped to the side but he regained composure quickly and pulled his fist back punching Kathy right in the stomach. Her breath left with an _oof. _Not even a second later Ari use his other hand to tear his way through her shirt and gave her four long slash marks along her stomach. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

I was about to step in when, Ari feel to the ground screaming and clutching his head. I looked over at Kathy to see her eyes were a bright red. Her whole form was shaking. Her wings were slightly open; she looked like a dark vengeful angel. Ari continued screaming and slithering on the ground with immense pain.

"Kathy that's enough." I said.

But she continued, I stepped forward hesitantly and pressed my hand against her shoulder.

She flinched and turned her red eyes at me. At that one moment, she looked scary. Her eyes were filled with hate, destruction and chaos. She blinked at me, and they faded to her usual emerald green eyes.

"What was that?" said Nudge.

"Um sorry, let's go, the rest are waiting for us." Kathy said.

I looked down at Angel and Nudge; they both had the same look on their face; terrified, surprised, and unsure. I took Angel's hand in my own, and ran after Kathy.

We ran down a twist of stairs and led to what looked like a main office of a facility. We ran through sliding doors and around the corner to where everyone else was.

"Gazzy!" screamed Nudge. She ran into his arms layering him with kisses.

I looked around for Max and finally found her. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and my eyes were immediately drawn to the pair of wings on her back. They were absolutely glorious. They were brown at the top that faded into a tan and then white. She smiled at me and barreled into my arms.

"Max." I whispered.

I leaned my hand against her cheek and caressed her warm face. I planted my lips against her soft pinks ones and sighed. She kissed me back passionately and for a moment, I almost forgot that we just escaped from a crazy whacko scientist facility.

Yeah, almost.

"Kathy I can't do it any longer." said Alec.

We looked over at him; his face was red with what looked like deep concentration. He let out a big breath. And at that moment sirens throughout the whole building went off.

"Okay sorry to break up this happy get together but we really have to get going. Okay yes, you all have a lot of questions, but if we don't start running right now we're never going to have time to get those questions answered." said Kathy.

With that, we all took off into the woods, running away from a dangerous past and towards an unknown future.


End file.
